Something Undechiphered
by xtasteofinkxx
Summary: A girl named Fuyami, and her sister Fuyami Akiko, are working hard to live a normal life after Fuyami left the Anbu. She's struggling to fit into the norm of the Leaf Village, and is paired with team Kakashi. Fuyami struggles with a past she doesn't recall, and works on trying to get past this struggle.
1. Incubus

Chapter 1

_White._

_A white blanket stretched for miles, endlessly covering the earth. It was all you could see until there, in the distance, you could barely make out a breach in which trees had taken form, disrupting the monotonous white of the un-pigmented prison. _

_Vague footsteps trailed behind me, however you could notice them due to an unfamiliar color that had been invading each print. _

_Red._

_A color so unfamiliar until I look down at the fingertips that had become so unrecognizable. If innocence used to lie here, then why is this god-forsaken pigment taking occupancy?_

_I try to remove it, using this white blanket to my advantage. However the grotesque color only spread, it was contagious. My heart feels like its racing, my vision in a daze. My feet begin to wander, picking up pace as panic takes hold of what I believed to be my body. _

_A frozen pond lay ahead in the breach that I had come upon. I look in the reflection, only to see a girl covered in the hateful color of none other than red. Her ebony hair fall in front of her once pale skin; covering her sun-kissed, golden eyes. Who is this unfamiliar figure? Didn't she have a name….?_

_My mind raced through my memory; however it was all misconfigured, like a blur. I know the name, but whenever it reaches my tongue my mind goes blank. As if the name never existed. Frustrated with myself, I continue moving until I see a house in the forest. It was an average home, made of wood structures, topped off by a slanted roof. As I head towards the fusuma, in my heart I felt a sense of déjà vu. Something so familiar, almost as if this was a home…maybe that girl's home? _

_I continued on and slid open the door, only to be filled with a sense of trepidation. My heart slammed consistently into my chest, goose bumps raided my whole body as it became paralyzed. My lungs felt as if they were replaced with dead weights, my jaw locked in place while my eyes widened into a shape so abnormal, it was almost inhuman. I looked straight ahead to see a man on the floor, whom looked vaguely like the girl, with a katana plunged into him. The sword had created an opening in his stomach, allowing his entrails to protrude from his body. Next to him lay twins, a boy and a girl, whom were pale with their necks in misshaped, awkward positions, as if they had been snapped. They also resembled the girl from earlier. I then realized the man had been covered in the same exact color on my own hands. That dreadful color that created a great deal of panic and anxiety in my chest; it was as if my mind couldn't grasp it. The weights lifted out of my lungs, and I screamed in terror to the point where I felt as if I could have exploded into oblivion._

"Wake up! It's just a nightmare. Wake up nee-chan!"

I felt a small pair of hands shaking me. The room of the wooden home was soon replaced with my own room. My throat was dry, for I realize I had been screaming. I look up at the woman in front of me, only to recognize her as my own younger sister.

"I'm sorry Akiko. I didn't mean to wake you again." I frowned as I saw I really had awakened her. Her eyes were still swollen from lack of sleep as per usual. I often had nightmares of a past I barely remember.

"Don't worry about it," she said, always smiling, "That's what family is for. I will always care for you." Her smile always managed to brighten even my darkest moments. She's the only family I have left, and I appreciate her for everything she's done for me. I often envied her beauty, for it was even beyond my own comprehension. Her hair was short, and a beautiful, deep auburn red that put even the most crimson of roses to shame. Her eyes were a vibrant azure with hints of gold in them. Of course, her cheekbones were perked and perfect, complimenting her tall, slim figure. Indeed, my own younger sister stands taller than I ever could dream to be. Though, being small did have its perks.

"You can go back to bed Akiko. I'll be fine; I can just read or something."

"You know, those Make-Out Paradise books will be the un-doing of you. No wonder you have nightmares!" She says in retaliation to my statement. Her laughter mocked me. So what? I had a bad habit of liking suggestive books.

"Ha ha, very funny. Don't judge what you haven't explored!"

"I think I'll pass, but seriously, try to get some sleep. It worries me when you train until you're exhausted. Wouldn't want to take you to the hospital again." She left to her room, attempting to finish her sleep.

I often felt bad; she always would wake in the middle of the night to me screaming. She's only sixteen, and she's taking care of me when she can't even take care of herself. I hate myself for all the trouble I cause her. She's a jovial, lighthearted spirit, always smiling, never upset for more than a minute. She often finds herself letting troubles go, and putting people before her own needs. Not to mention, a promising medical ninja in the making, like she's always dreamed of becoming. Lately my problems have been affecting her, causing her lack of sleep and tension. Yet I still find her always smiling, no matter how bad the situations become. I always wanted to make it up to her, but how could I? She's the reason I'm even sane, and with her lack of sleep paired with her masked frustration with me, I feel I'm bringing her down with me into a never ending life of insanity. Half the time I can't even tell if this is fidelity, or if my dreams are taking precedence. I tend to find myself inflicting pain on my body to make sure I'm not abstracted, to make sure I am in reality. Maybe I am delusional, or just suffering. I could never tell; however I long to break my sister free of me.

As morning approached I had been summoned by the Hokage, Tsunade, for my reassignment. I was an Anbu assassin for years, now being thrown back into humanity, because I overstayed my welcome. I was one of the Leaf village's top assassins, because I was good at what I did. Killing people before they even noticed was what I did best, and I was humane enough to make it quick and painless. However my taijutsu wasn't exactly the best, so when things got up close, improvising and intellect were all I could rely on. However, I am glad to be free of the Anbu, for I longed to be with my sister. She had been staying with Kurenai while I had been away for ten years. Now that I'm back though, I feel I only cause her trouble. It's a complicated situation, maybe I just need therapy?

"Come in, Fuyami." Tsunade beckoned me, stern as ever. She was strong, powerful women, as well as a legendary sannin. I would never, EVER want to be on her bad side.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." I replied respectfully and entered the room.

"How is your sister, Fuyami Akiko is it?"

"She is well, though tired. I seem to cause her some trouble with her sleeping patterns, haha." I sighed into my laughter. This just got depressing. Her eyes seemed to be examining my very soul.

"I see, well I hope that changes. You two get along well, do you not?"

"We do, I mean sometimes we get irritated of each other, but overall we are happy together at home."

"I see." She answered plainly, what could she be thinking? She seems to be off topic, maybe she's trying to keep tabs on me considering my record?

"My lady, I don't mean to be blunt. I am curious, and anxious to know if you are indefinitely reassigning me?" My anxiety started to increase as I awaited my answer.

"You are indeed. You are of Jonin-level, however I'd like you to get into the swing of things. Being in the Anbu so long tends to cause some social interaction complications. I think it'd be best if you join team Kakashi, along with Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. At the moment they're just preforming repairs from the war, so it may be slow paced enough for you to get the gist of things."

"I suppose." A feeling of relief came about me. Now that the war is over, there is a lot of work to be done around the village. The ten-tails jinchūriki has disappeared, and Madara had finally been suppressed. However, with the ten-tails missing, could we really be at peace?

"If there are no objections, you can be dismissed. They should be awaiting you now at the training grounds. I wish you good luck."

"Thank you for the opportunity and freedom, have a nice day Hokage-sama." I bowed respectfully and took my leave. I wonder if I'll even get along with this new group. I mean, other than Kakashi, these kids are of my sister's age and her friends. Not to mention, I happen to be an awkward, twenty-one year old, ex-Anbu assassin. What good could come of this new team I'm joining? I just know this is definitely going to go wrong.


	2. Unfriendly Encounters

Chapter 2

I found myself walking towards the training grounds, only to be interrupted by a man with a scare across the bridge of his nose. He wore an ignorant grin across his face, matching his clueless brown eyes. Could a man really be this empty? I pondered my thoughts only for him to open his mouth.

"Hello, you seem to be new here. I thought I'd introduce myself so you might have a familiar face to come to. I'm Umino Iruka, the school teacher."

He seems fairly polite, and also has a warm feeling to him. He may seem ignorant, but he's happy. Maybe a bit too happy…

"Nice to meet you, Iruka, my name is Fuyami."

"No first name I take it?"

"It's personal, something I keep to myself." I hate it when people prod at me; I wish they'd mind their own damn business.

"That's an odd way of looking at a first name", he said grinning at me, "You should open to people more. We aren't all that bad."

Something about this guy really bugged me, he seemed way too happy.

"Sorry but I think I'll pass on that advice. Past experience has told me otherwise." So much for progress with people, way to go Fuyami, now he probably hates me. Why is he still standing here smiling?

"Well I guess some things can't be persuaded right away, maybe in time I can show you otherwise. Where would you be heading?"

Like it's any of his damn business!

"To the training grounds; I'm looking for team Kakashi. Why?"

"Just wondering, how about I escort you there?"

"Thanks but I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I'm capable of making it there myself-"

"No I insist! It's no inconvenience at all!" He then after interrupting me grabbed my arm and escorted me there against my will. Talk about your standard invasions of privacy.

Soon we arrived to a massive green field that had been mostly vacated, other than a few wooden dummies for practicing taijutsu. In the distance, I saw a group that seemed to be arguing over something, I couldn't quite make out what the argument had been about. Iruka started leading me towards them until I overheard the conversation.

"Kakashi-sensei! C'mon! When are we going to get a real mission?! I'm sick of repairing the village, and only training in my free time." A raspy whiney voice had been shouting from that group. All I could see is a blond blur yelling at a silver haired man.

"Seriously Naruto, haven't you grown up at all? You saved the village but don't even care for repairing it? Baka." A pink haired girl scolded at the blond blur. She had an oddly large forehead, and seems a bit snarky. She seemed fairly tall for a woman, and had fair turquoise eyes.

"Naruto," The silver haired man signed, as if constantly bombarded by this blur, "Once the damage has been repaired you'll get your mission. Sheesh, we just ended a war, don't you want a break? Where do you get all this energy?" He was very tall, hunched over obviously insinuating he was very laid back. His mask covered most of his face, so you couldn't tell much detail about him, especially with the hitai-ite covering his one eye. The man then pulled out a book I had recognized and loved so much, yes, it was none other than Make-Out Paradise!

"Man, you guys are so annoying. Seems like nothing has changed." A man replied. I didn't recognize him. Tsunade hadn't mentioned anyone else in the group. He had raven black hair, with equally dark eyes. His face was masked with a darkness, withholding troubles that consume him. He was fairly tall as well, looking quite agitated at the whole conversation.

As we approach the group, Iruka immediately walks up and seems comfortable with them, as if he had known them for ages. He most likely did, but human interaction had always interested me. I never held a grasp on it, since I've only known Anbu my whole life and can't recall any bit of my childhood. To be completely honest, I never understood the point of close connections, such as friendships, at all. I was always on solo missions, never to receive any assistance. Everyone I came in to contact with ended up dying, except for Yamato. He had been the one who found me and my sister supposedly wandering at a young age. I don't remember it of course, however as long as I can recall he had been there watching over me. He practically became family to Akiko and I, but as for normal friendships and acquaintances, if they're to die or betray you anyway, why burden yourself with that pain when you can avoid it? I've been alone practically my whole life, I've never technically needed anyone. They would just be a liability and get in the way of my focus. Family aside I just don't see the need of relationships.

"Who's the lady with ya Iruka-sensei?" The blond blur asked. Looking at him more, I realized besides his obnoxious personality, he really did have some decent details to him. He had beautiful blond hair that was quite messy, paired with ocean blue eyes. Man, being tall seems to be quite common in this village. I feel like I'm shrinking with every person I meet.

"This lady, Naruto, happens to be Fuyami. She's the one who will be joining your group."

"Oh, so the ex-Anbu jounin finally arrives. Nice to meet you, I'm Hatake Kakashi." The silver hair man said, never once glancing away from the book. Could you blame the guy? The series is such a good read.

"You're pretty small to be in the Anbu, let alone a jounin lady." The blur said.

"Naruto I presume?" I responded bluntly.

"How'd you guess?"

"Heard you had a loud mouth."

There I go again, possibly ruining what I'm here to do.

"Ignore him, he's got issues. I'm Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at me, not seeming all too bad.

"The pleasure is mine." I couldn't have made that sound any faker.

"Hn. Sasuke." The black haired man managed to spit out.

"Oh, the Uchia boy. I didn't know you'd be in the group."

"Last minute add-on." Kakashi answered.

"Hey, who are you to call him a boy, you don't look a day over fourteen!" Naruto retaliated abruptly.

"Actually I happen to be twenty-one." I glared at him, probably already making enemies. I hate people. Suddenly Anbu doesn't seem all that horrible. I sighed, desiring to go home more than ever.

"On that note, now that introductions are finished, we'll continue this tomorrow for training. We'll also be doing repairs again, so Naruto I suggest you bite your tongue." Kakashi said, starting to take his leave.

"Arigato, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Sakura said, debating on leaving so soon.

I wasted no time leaving. I darted home as if I hadn't been there in years. I don't like people, I never had. They're so stressful to deal with when you aren't killing them. Maybe I'm not so cut out for this life, and if I went back to the Anbu, I'd save Akiko so much trouble. Yeah right, we both know she'd be devastated. She's blinded to how much trouble I'm even causing her, because she finally has me home. Her big sister, her only remaining family, and she wouldn't give that up no matter the cost. She just wants us to be a family; I need to try harder to get better for her sake. So she can not only smile, but have life in her again. So instead of her saving me from nightmares, I can tuck her in and protect her from her own nightmares. So we can live healthily and normally, and so she can find love and be at her peak in life. I want to give my baby sisters the world I'm taking from her, so she can be happy and do something for her.


	3. The Labor of Relationships

Chapter 3

The next day, I begrudgingly treaded on towards the training grounds again, where we all would eventually meet. I signed, dreading the thought, for it didn't exactly go so well yesterday. Who knew being on a team would cause me so much angst. I need to try though, for Akiko. I sulked, awaiting the torture that is to come. I walked up to my newly found team, waiting for Kakashi to give our orders. I noticed him stare at me as I pulled out my book, Make-Out Paradise 2. His one eyebrow perked as I started to read and blatantly ignored him. The others stared at me appalled at my actions of reading this suggestive piece of art. They're just missing out; if they read it they'd understand.

"Well, good morning everyone."

"Kakashi-sensei, are you feeling alright? You're actually on time!" Sakura responded to his nonchalant greeting.

"Well we happen to have a new student; wouldn't it be rude if I came late right off the bat?"

The others just sulked as his remark, giving the assumption he's never on time. I guess some habits can't be helped unless there are special circumstances.

"Well for now well start our morning up with training, if you'd even call it that. It'll really just be some tag team sparring, so you can work on teamwork to help carry out missions. You all have mastered your abilities, and I'm sure I can assume the same for Fuyami, so all we really have to work on is our teamwork."

"What can you do Fuyami?"

"I'm strongest in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. I specialize in silent killing, as well as wind and water type jutsu."

"What did you do in the anbu? If you don't mind me asking that is." Sakura asked curiously.

"Eh…I was an assassin." I looked down, avoiding the look of disgust in their eyes. Surprisingly Kakashi didn't seem surprised, he probably was already informed of the monster I was. Sasuke didn't seem to care at all, which also didn't surprise me considering he supposedly went rogue.

"Well how about a demonstration?" Kakashi said, trying to take our minds elsewhere.

"Sure, how about you two spar Kakashi?" Sakura suggested.

"I suppose." Kakashi signed as he put his book away.

Oh joy, this ought to be interesting.

"I'll warn you, I'm not used to holding back, let alone sparring." I cautioned him, not like I care, but I need to make a better impression if I'm to be a part of this team.

"Heh, I'll try to be careful." He said playfully.

We bowed an immediately created distance. Not fully aware of his type, I could go about this fight in two different ways. I could play defensive and analyze his moves, or I could try and take him out with speed before he can retaliate. Considering he is a jounin, I should play this safe. I'm not going in for a kill so I should play a little less serious. So I kept on the defensive as I awaited his move. He seemed to be studying me as well, taking his time. So I pulled the first hit by throwing a needle coated in ice towards him. He dodged and started to charge for me. I moved back trying to keep distance, since I happened to be more ranged in my attacks. He jumped towards me going for a kick, and man he was fast. I ducked while simultaneously trying to trip him as he landed in the process, but he managed to grab hold of my foot and throw me back. It was no use, I'm no good with taijutsu, and he was way too fast for me. As I landed I quickly pulled myself up, and weaved the sign for water dragon jutsu. When the water cleared I realized I had only hit him with a clone; the real Kakashi disappeared. I looked around hastily, only to assume he was either hiding below or above. As I listened for him, I heard him beneath me preparing his attack, so I jumped up to avoid him only to discover a clone in the air. I went to hit the clone, but to my surprise it wasn't a clone, and he grabbed me to use the hidden lotus technique. Luckily for me I managed to use a last minute shadow clone to avoid the damage. As I landed safely on the ground, I ran at him as he recovered to hit him with Typhoon Water Vortex. In the time I was wielding the signs, I realized the real Kakashi was standing behind me, and he managed to knock me over and put a kunai to my neck. I had lost, which is not something I'm all to use to.

"Not bad, I can definitely see you're jounin-level." Kakashi mused.

"Thanks." I remarked flatly, obviously my ego was bruised. Definitely going to feel sore later, to say the least. I sighed as he helped me up, noticing there was something oddly attractive about him. I noticed his other eye had been showing, and that he had a permanently activated sharingan. How could he have sharingan?

"You did very well; I actually had to resort to my sharingan to defeat you." He chuckled lightly, I won't lie; it was pretty cute. I shook the thought out of my head. The last thing I need to be worrying about is a crush on my teacher. I sighed and created distance between us. Training continued on, and I found to my surprise I was compatible with each of my team members. Even Naruto and I packed a fairly strong punch. Soon after we left to help repair damaged buildings and restore the leaf, and then even had dinner together, which was completely weird for me. I don't usually go out on social events with anyone. I didn't mind it so much, I mean I suppose it wasn't all too bad. They even started to warm up to me bit by bit. Soon we started to take our separate ways, everyone accept for Kakashi, whom I noticed had been escorting me home. I looked up at him as he just read his book and walked next to me keeping his pace.

"Uhm, can I help you?" I finally managed to kill the silence.

He looked over at me, "Well, that all depends. What is it exactly you're offering to help with?"

"Cryptic much? I only asked because you seem to be walking with me towards my home."

"Actually, I'm walking with you because my home happens to be right there." He pointed ahead of where we were standing.

Awkward. My face was probably bright crimson at the moment.

"Sorry, I didn't know." I managed to spur out.

"Don't worry about it. I can escort you home if you'd like, Fuyami."

"Don't hassle yourself, I wouldn't want you to go out of you way. I can walk home myself."

"Well suit yourself; it's not really a hassle considering you're nearby."

I didn't answer, and the next thing I knew we were both heading towards my house. It was silent again, dead silent. However, it wasn't awkward at all, more of a peaceful silence, as if it were just right. Maybe I should apologize, I had been rude this whole time, not intentionally, and it's just how I am. It would help patch things up, and will save me trouble in the future.

"I-," I started to cut myself off. I've never apologized before. I looked over as I saw him raise a brow.

"Yes?"

"I uh, I'm sorry. For being rude that is. It's not intentional, I'm just not exactly uh, socially adept if that makes sense."

I looked over as he chuckled to himself; his laugh is quite heartwarming. It's like my sister's smile; it makes the atmosphere feel alright, and happy.

"It's no problem at all. Honestly, I could tell, I was in the Anbu too once. I get it; you'll catch on in time." I could see him smiling through his mask ever so slightly.

Once we reached my doorstep, he looked at me sincerely. "Don't ever worry about what you say around me, I get it. It's not a problem at all, and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

That was random, I almost don't know what to say. Say something…

"Uhm…..Okay." Really? That's all I could manage to spit out. Man I really know how to botch things. "Thank you…I really do appreciate it."

"No problem." He started to walk away, and then turned his head towards me. "By the way, the whole rude thing is kind of cute. It suits you." With those words, he had started to take his leave. As for why I hadn't stopped him, I couldn't tell you myself. For some reason I just let him go; no retaliations, no smart comments, nothing came out of my mouth for I had nothing to say. It was as if his words stunned me from being able to articulate words. With that I made way in to my house, and the only thought that had come to mind that moment is that Kakashi is one interesting man.


	4. An Unexpected Feeling

Chapter 4

As the next couple of months went by, training became more intense and vigorous. The village also started to take its previous normal form before it had been destroyed. Our teamwork increased exponentially, as well as our tolerance for each other. I often questioned myself as to whether it was a good idea to befriend them, or to keep them at a professional distance. This situation became more of a burden, because I won't deny my team has grown on me; the more they asked to come over, the harder it became denying them each time. I was also troubled by Kakashi, for his comment was completely random that day; however since that day he has been distant and for the most part silent. What could he have been thinking?

"Fuyami-san," My thoughts had been interrupted by Kakashi, "Are you ok? I asked you if you could hand me those nails."

"Sorry sensei, I seemed to have been lost in thought." I replied, handing him the carton of nails.

"Are you alright?"

Odd, since when is he the type to concern himself with our problems? He generally keeps to himself, nose in book and all.

"I'm fine." I replied in a blunt manner.

"Hn. Alright. Hey, isn't your birthday coming around? October 5th right?"

"Hai. Why?"

"Just curious, oh that seems to be tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Wow, to think it's already October. Time really does pass, it seems like just yesterday I had joined the team.

"Well, do you have any plans?"

"No, not really. Just the usual stuff, not like a birthday is all that important. It's just another day."

"I see."

The next hour was silence. We continued to repair our damaged village, and kept about our own business. Weird he would ask me that, I mean he's not exactly the kind of person to confront you about such personal matters. Just recently I found out he was known as the Copy ninja, and had been ruthless in the Anbu. He was pretty famous, and known to be troubled by his past. Weird knowing someone so lazy and quite could be that strong and renowned. At the very least I'm grateful he didn't ask to throw me a party. Not like he would have anyway, but it's still a relief.

Once we had finished up I made my way home to my sister. Training and repairs often left me exhausted, so going home to relax sounded heavenly. The only downfall is my sister sometimes would be stuck in her studies late, so I'd be home left to my troubling thoughts unless I was reading. Nevertheless I hoped for the best and eventually made it home. I ventured to my room, which wasn't so shabby. We lived in a simple home, which all honesty was big for only the two of us. My room was simple, plain white walls with an average sized window towards the left. Next to the window sat my little wooden dresser filled with my clothing. Atop it was fairly vacant; it only held two photos and my hitai-ite. Dust collected upon the surface, obviously insinuating I hadn't spent much time in here. Both photos were of my sister, Yamato, and I, considering I have no recollection of who my parents were. My bed had been on the other side of my room, covered in plain black sheets that were bunched towards the end of the bed. I saw no point of remaking it, considering I spent most of my day outside and crashed when I made it home. Next to it sat my nightstand, which held an old dusty lamp and a few of my books. To top off the simple room, I had a long black mirror on the wall near my nightstand that had dusty hand prints from where I had wiped dust off. As I said before, it was a simple room, not too much, nor too little.

I threw my long, thick black hair into a side ponytail, all the while staring into the mirror. I hadn't noticed how tired I looked, for my sun-kissed eyes were swollen from lack of sleep. I really need to figure out my sleeping disorder. I changed into a small black pair of shorts, paired with a small purple tank top. I threw on a silk black robe over my tank, and put on my equally as comfortable plain black slippers. As I started to head downstairs for some tea, I heard some noise coming from the direction of where the stairs bottomed out to, which was my living room. Feeling cautious, I decided to head back towards my room for a kunai. Considering my sister was still at training, and Yamato would have let us known in advance of his visit, chances are it may only be a simple robbery. I rummaged through my dresser to pull out a kunai that was hidden under my sweaters. Quietly I made my way slowly back towards the hall way and crept down stairs. I made sure not to step too loudly, for my stairs were older and had a tendency to creek if I put too much pressure on them. Whispers started to become coherent the farther I descended, and my heart rate started to rapidly increase each step I passed. Once I made it to the bottom, I slipped into the dark corner of the living room; I only had one move to make, which was to turn on the lights to see whom my trespassers had been. My hand started to vibrate with fear, for I had to move before they noticed me. As my finger reached the light switch, I knew it was now or never. I flicked on the lights only to be bombarded by the screaming of familiar voices.

"Surprise!" The voices echoed as light flooded the room. I looked to see who the intruders had been, and to my surprise it was only my team, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, as well as Yamato, Kurenai, and my sister. They were holding a birthday cake, and had presents lying around our old tan couch. I realized how awkward I must have looked, holding a kunai ready to attack my so called intruders. I sighed in annoyance; I really did hate birthday parties.

"Really Akiko, you know I hate parties." I replied aggravated. It's not that I didn't appreciate all of this, it's just hard for me in social gathering.

"Oh you'll get over it! You need to work on your social skills anyway. How's twenty-two feel?"

"Not any different than twenty-one really."

"Such a downer, you really should lighten up more nee-chan!"

Everyone came up and hugged me, wishing me a happy birthday. We gathered around, sitting on the couch talking of training and the village state. I pulled out some wine, wishing for the night to end. I never really knew what to say, I honestly spaced out half the time they were talking. My thoughts were interrupted by Naruto, whom decided to ask me a rather uncomfortable question.

"Hey Fuyami, I noticed your parents aren't in any of the pictures. Why is that?"

An eerie silence filled the room as I stared down into my glass of red wine, pondering how to answer. Yamato thankfully answered for me, noticing my uncomfortable position.

"They don't know there parents Naruto, just as you don't know your own."

"Oh." He replied looking embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything uncomfortable."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." My sister replied cheerfully. I could tell it was only a front; her eyes looked as troubled as her thoughts. The conversation went back to normal, and I took the opportunity to sneak outside for a breath of fresh air. I sat out on my porch, listening to the laughter that echoed throughout my house. As I closed the door, silence replaced the anxiety I felt when I had been surrounded by people. The night was beautiful, for stars lit up the sky like tiny lanterns floating in the air as if it were a festival. The air was cool and moist to the touch, while the moon light filled my surroundings, leaving only a few shadows in play. The grass whistled in the slight breeze that had made the area a bit chilly, however peaceful to be surrounded by. I was enveloped by the night time ecstasy, enjoying the newly found quiet evening. The sweet aroma of night completely pervaded my lungs and nostrils. I took off my slippers to feel the grass encase my bare feet, and then all of a sudden my sweet bliss was interrupted by the sound of my door opening and closing. I looked behind me to see my sensei standing by the door way, looking ever so amused.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked amusingly.

"What's it to you?" I scoffed.

"Just worried, you left to be here all by yourself. Wouldn't want you to get too lonely." He was obviously teasing me.

"I came out here to be alone." Hint dropper.

"Well, why would you want to be alone? Maybe we wanted you around."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine without me. Besides, I don't do well with people."

"Well maybe I enjoy your company."

"Very funny. You don't have to tease me."

Oddly enough, he moved closer to me and stared into my eyes. He almost looked hurt by my comment; there I go being mean again.

"Who said I was teasing. Believe me I know it's hard, but I can help you get used to it if you just let me in."

"Were you not the one who became distant?"

"I had some issues to work out, I'm sorry I wasn't around to help. However I am here now."

"Why would you want to help me anyway? Besides it's not like I need help, I'm not broken."

"I never said you were, I just know it's easier with help. Not to mention if you weren't having a hard time you would be inside, and not out here. I happen to find you quite interesting."

"I'm nothing of the sort." Damn, how is it that he can see right through me. "I'm just an ordinary person."

"Fuyami, Miyuki, you are anything but ordinary." The way he stared into me, into my soul; I couldn't tell if it was curiosity or endearment. I couldn't help but stare back, and I'm fairly sure my cheeks were going through every shade of red known to man. For some reason I couldn't look away, no matter how much I wanted to out of embarrassment. I looked down towards his hand, which he seemed to have slightly moved, as if he had been deciding whether to touch me or not. At the moment I probably would have let him, for I had been so entranced by his eyes I could have cared less what would happen.

"H-how did you know my name?" I finally managed to spit out.

"I wasn't like it was hard to find." He chuckled to himself. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

I suppose it was ok, as long as only he and he alone knew. Part of me liked the way he said my name, but at the same time it did bother me. What else could he have known? Then, out of nowhere, he reached his hand towards my face, and lightly touched my cheek. The moment unfortunately was ruined by Naruto barging out insisting I blow out the candles to my cake. I reluctantly followed him in to my dismay. I listened as they sang happy birthday to me, all the while looking over at the silver-haired man standing off in the corner. To my surprise, he stared back with a slight smile forming underneath his mask. I hastily looked away blushing, and as soon as the song ended I leaned over and blew out my candles. What is wrong with me? The last thing I need on my mind is a man, especially one that is my sensei. Sure he's handsome enough, but I'd be no good for him. Why would I like him anyway? It's not like we have anything in common. Sure he's strong, skilled, reads Make-Out Paradise, has a sexy voice for sure, and surprisingly enough has a sex aura to him. It couldn't be those mysterious eyes, that cute, white messy hair of his or that sexy smile he gives you when he teases you. Not even the way he touches me when I'm pinned to the ground after a fight. There I go, thinking like this is not helping my situation.

After cake, midnight came around and my sister ushered everyone out to give me peace. As soon as they left my sister watched as I stared at Kakashi as he left. She gave me a smirk, and went off to bed. Oh joy; this is something I won't hear the end of.


	5. A Change in Heart

Lying in my bed, I stared upon the ceiling pondering something to do. It's been a few days since my birthday, and I hadn't bothered to fall asleep tonight. My reasoning? Probably the fact my sister had barely gained any sleep do to relentless nightmares I've been having. I'll most likely have to drown myself in coffee tomorrow, but as long as she can finally rest. These nightmares have got to stop, but how could I ever dream of stopping them? I refuse to read the paperwork on our past. I don't think I could bare it; I've been avoiding it for so long that my sister often scolds me for it. She thinks the best way is to read the paper and get it over with. My biggest fear is that I'll be the monster in the reflection of my dreams. Being the psychotic killer is not exactly something I'd want to imagine. I groaned at the thought. It would only confirm the nightmares I have so often are indeed my reality.

As morning came around, I was nothing more than irritable, maybe even irrational. I could barely hold my eyes open during training. Naruto offered to spar with me, and not even giving it thought I nodded in agreement; not realizing the trouble I was getting my un-awakened body into. As to whether the spar began or not, I could barely tell until I felt a kunai tear across my cheek.

"Fuyami-san!" Naruto and Kakashi yelled in unison.

Man that hurt like a bitch. I winced in pain as Kakashi ran up to me with bandages. He held a cloth to put pressure on my gaping wound, and carried me towards a tree to lean on. He then quickly began bandaging my cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He began yelling at me, which in all honesty irritated me even more.

"I don't know, I'm honestly barely awake here."

"Obviously, you shouldn't be so reckless."

"What's it to you?"

"Is that even a question? You should know better; you know I care for you as well as the team."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you want me to say."

"How about you take care of yourself. Why are you so tired?"

"I chose not to sleep last night, so Akiko could rest."

"Are you having nightmares still? Yamato and Akiko told me about them."

Those little snitches! Isn't anything secret anymore? I don't need the whole village knowing I'm crazy, let alone the man I'm unfortunately crushing on.

"Yeah."

"Don't be mad at them, I was curious. You know I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I hope not. I'm just really tired."

"Have you ever considered reading your files? They may help stop your nightmares."

"No. I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

I was getting very irritated. I just wanted to nap.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Can't that be enough for you!?"

"No, not really. I just want to help"

"Let it go."

"How about for once you stop being inconsiderate and just open up to people? You realize we all care about you more than you know. By avoiding us and causing us worry you burden us. If you let us in you would save everyone in your life a lot of trouble!"

"Who are you to tell me how to live my life! What do you know about me?"

"More than you know yourself."

Ouch, even though he probably was right I'm extremely irrational. I didn't want to hear it.

"Have you ever considered I avoid my files because I don't want my nightmare to be my reality? That I don't want to be the monster I've feared my whole life? It's not exactly easy for me!"

This time instead of being frustrated, he looked almost like he felt sorry for me. His eyes were melancholy, and he then put his hand on the back of my hair, forcing me into a hug. He held me tight, never daring to let go.

"I'm sorry Miyuki," he whispered in my ear, causing goose bumps to creep along my neck, "I shouldn't have pushed you. I know your fears all too well, and it was none of my business to prod."

For some reason, I found myself holding on to him as tightly he did to me. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm just tired."

"Then how about you lie down and sleep, I'll watch you."

"I wouldn't want to trouble you."

He ignored me, and had me rest my head upon his lap. I immediately fell asleep to him running his fingers through my hair, all the while hoping I wouldn't have a nightmare around him.

A few hours must have past, because the sun was almost setting. I looked up at Kakashi, whom was reading while still resting his hand on my head.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to take your day away."

"It was no trouble at all. I enjoyed myself, and it was nice to see you sleep so peacefully."

"Kakashi, I'm sorry how I reacted earlier. I know you're probably right about the whole situation. It's just very hard hard on me. I understand you were only trying to help me. I'm sorry I worry you so much."

"You don't have to apologize, I was out of character. Even if I were right I had no right to push you like that."

"You have every right to. I respect your opinion, as well as your feelings. I'll get around to it, I just need time."

"And when you're ready, say the word and I'll be there for you."

I then found myself hugging him before I took my leave. His sent was so intoxicating, I wanted more of him. However I knew I'd be asking for something he probably wouldn't want anyway. I reluctantly head home to my sister, hoping that there would finally be dinner.

As I walked into the door, I saw my younger sister cooking dinner in an adorable tiny apron. She seemed to be making my favorite: teriyaki chicken and fried rice. I immediately got excited and sat down near her.

"That smells amazing nee-chan."

"Thank you! How was training today, with your uber sexy hunk of sensei." She teased me as she cooked my dinner.

"You're absurd ideas make you seem ever so ignorant, my dear sister. Besides, I passed out tired during practice."

"You really worry me, didn't you sleep?"

"I decided not to, so you could sleep."

I looked upon her as she sighed; she was obviously worried.

"I really wish you would read your files and talk to someone."

"I know. I'm considering it. You know it frightens me."

"I know, but if it means you getting help, then I'm all for it. I really worry about you. One of these days you're going to be so exhausted, a mission could get your hurt, or worse." Tears began forming in her eyes. I never knew how much this troubled her; in response I immediately went to her and hugged her ever so tightly.

"Alright, I'll give it a try. I'm sorry I burden you so, nee-chan."

A sigh of relief came about her. We then ate our meals in silence, as I dreaded what was to come.

The next morning I walked slowly and anxiously towards the Hokage's building. It felt as if weights were permanently attached to my feet, for each step became heavier and longer. The closer I got to the building, the more my heart rate increased. What if my nightmares are true? What if I am a monster? If I was, the people who knew my past would probably treat me differently right? Or maybe they're avoiding it, acting as if it didn't happen. No. That wouldn't make sense. Anxiety radiated from me as I made my way to the giant red doors. My hands trembled while I reached for the door, and then I slowly pushed it open to enter. I reluctantly walked up the stairs to see the Hokage, asking her for permission to read my files. Oddly enough she smiled, as if she had been waiting for this moment a long time. Trembling throughout my body, I walked slowly towards the record room to read about my past. I was scared shitless, not sure if I was ready to discover my truth. This was it, the final moment. Up until now I had been ignorant of what I had done so long ago. This will forever change me in ways I won't even be able to comprehend. I rummaged through the record room until I finally stumbled upon my file. This was it, Fuyami Miyuki, Akiko Fuyami. My fingers vibrated violently as I opened my file. My eyes narrowed towards the text in front of me, waiting to read the unknown contents occupying these pages.


	6. Fabricating Stories

Chapter 6

As my trembling fingers lifted the first corner of a page lying in front of me, my mind raced through the possibilities of what happened so many years ago. Slowly as the corner lifts, everything was now revealed to me, nothing remained hidden any longer.

December 20th

10 days ago, Yamato, an Anbu ninja, was sent with his team on a disclosed mission in the Land of Earth. Upon traveling far north, the terrain became harsh and frozen; supplies were required from the Hidden Waterfalls Village. As the group left far north, they came upon an unknown village. This village was hidden in the snow, and the population was indefinitely small. Their houses were made of wood and ice, and the townsfolk seemed thin as well as poor. While traveling through the outskirts of this village, two girls were spotted wandering alone with no recollection of where they came from. One was found covered in blood and incoherent, while the other clean and disoriented. Upon questioning the village, no one would speak of them except for one person whose name was ungiven and disappeared after the interaction. The person claimed that the father was an abusive drunk, and that the child snapped and murdered him after finding he had beaten the younger brother to death. Further information has yet to be found.

The two girls were taken into custody shortly after, to live a normal healthy life in the Hidden Leaf Village. They will carry out their lives by becoming ninja, and will be cared for by Lady Kurenai until they're old enough to live on their own.

Reading these words, knowing they were my past, taking in every letter, every conjunction left me thoughtless. I was a blank page, lost by these words that tied my life together into one completed body. Soon after, an odd feeling came about me, an almost anxious notion radiated throughout my body. This suspicion crept about my spine from my brainstem, allowing goose bumps to form along my neck. A fluttering sensation danced across my breastplate that focalized in my heart. I could tell something about this story didn't feel right, for it didn't sink in. If anything the whole fabrication was completely off. I could just tell, as if it were intuition. There was a huge segment had been absent from these documents, and replaced by this counterfeit. I now knew I held a new purpose that consisted of more than living a normal life among the Hidden Leaf. This new purpose would be to find the truth of my past, not the fabricated truth. If my sister new, I would have to question her first, so my first move will be to locate and request the truth.

I then found myself leaving to find Akiko, picking up pace as I left the building. The thought occurred to me that maybe they were just given bad information, and that they truly don't know. If I can't receive answers here, maybe I will have to venture forth to my home village. This means hopefully Lady Tsunade will grant me my mission, and just as well keep it secret from everyone. I can't imagine her declining my request, other than that it will deter from my original objective. I neared the hospital of the leaf village, deciding one how to go about questioning my sister. I hate to interrupt her studies, but if she's left in the dark she may want to partake on finding out the truth. I can't decide whether or not to include her on this potentially dangerous endeavor. However at the same time, I have no right to deny her the truth of her own past. I suppose I'll have to figure it out as this situation plays out.

As I entered the Leaf hospital, I questioned the nurse as to the whereabouts of my sister Akiko. She pointed towards the direction of a patient's room, and claimed she was preforming a daily checkup on a ninja injured from a mission. I waited, watching her tend to his stitches. He seemed to be an older ninja, most likely late thirties. Then again, it's hard to tell a ninja's age, with all the stress that can be placed on them due to battle. He seemed rugged, dark hair spotted by grays, eyes of brown plagued with wrinkles and stress. He looked melancholy, probably grieving the loss of a friend, for his eyes were as empty as any other ninjas when haunted by the death of a close friend and or person relationship. Just then, as she began leaving the room she looked at me with a smile. That perfect smile that lifts even my dimmest of spirits. She couldn't have been withholding anything, that wasn't like her. She left the room and approached me with a hug, curious of my reaction to everything I had partaken in.

"How did it go, nee-chan"?

"Well, I read everything on it; however it just doesn't seem right. Something's off, any idea why this would be fabricated?"

"I never really noticed, I mean something always feels off when you can't remember it yourself."

"I suppose you're right." She could have a point, but still it just feels wrong.

"Don't let it get to you, unless you really feel off. Is it bothering you that much?" She asked in a very concerned manner; I could tell she wasn't lying.

"It is, I may request for a mission to visit our home so I can investigate. I just need to know the truth. I don't believe I could have been capable of murdering a man at such a young age with no prior skill. It just doesn't fit."

"I see what you mean, but you've come so far to live a normal life. Perhaps it's best if you don't purse this, Miyuki."

"I've never been one to let things go, you know that. Besides, closure is what I need right now, and I can't have that with a lie."

"Well, whatever you decide I'm with you on a hundred percent. If you go, I will follow you. It's my past too." I dreaded hearing her say that. The last thing I want is for her to join, but I can't deny her this.

"Fine, but I can't promise it will be safe."

"I'm safe with you, no matter what nee-chan. Besides, if I don't come, who would protect you?"

I sighed at her remark, for she knows if anything I will be protecting her. I left her to her work after this conversation, and went to find the Hokage to further see to my mission. As to what this could be I couldn't say, and as for whom I could trust I wouldn't know. All I know is that this will not be an easy task, and I can only have high hopes to figure out the truth while still keeping intact with who I am and who I'll become.


	7. One Gifted Moment

Akiko's P.O.V.

I'm worried about my sister. Hell, I'm always worried about her, I can't even deny this. However, pursuing this makes me wonder if it'll even be good for her. She's come so far, and she's even starting to make friends; what if pursuing this thread shatters everything she's worked for as well as set her back years? Then again, this whole situation has caught my interest, for it is my past too. I had been so blinded by everything I've built; I let a fabrication of my own truth become reality. It's slipped right by me, and it has started to anger me a bit. What happened so long ago? Will I let this drag my sister and I down? Or should I let it slide, and move on with my life living a lie. I sighed at my frustration, and resumed my work allowing my fake smile to take over once again to hide my annoyance. I checked down my patient list to see my next customer, only to realize the name was one of my sister's team members. Uchia Sasuke was his name, and it seems I am checking on his eyesight. Interesting, maybe this will be a distraction. I walk into the room only to see a brooding man sit on the patient's bed.

"Uchia Sasuke, I presume?" I say politely, and hopefully not too friendly.

"Hn." Really? Is that all he'll give me? How can one person be so miserable?

"Alright," I chuckled, "well how about we talk about why you're here, and lighten things up a bit. I promise it's not all that bad." I smiled at him; however it was a real smile. This man seems quite interesting, and no one should be this sad. Maybe I can cheer him up? I may as well give it a try.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Why is she smiling so stupidly? Come on, no one can be this happy; though now that I'm looking at her, she does seem troubled. She's good at hiding it, but nothing passes my eyes. However for some reason that smile really pisses me off; no one should have to hide their feelings.

"Well what do you think? I came in to check up on my eyes. Isn't it on your paper?"

"Well of course it is, however the details aren't. Besides, is it a crime to spark up a friendly conversation?" There's that smile again, it's really pissing me off.

"Headaches."

"I see, when do they happen?" She started to look into my eyes with a the tiny flashlight, checking for details I suppose.

"When my sharingan is activated. It only started to happen when I got an eye transplant."

"You got an eye transplant?"

"Hn."

"How long ago?"

"Maybe six months." I sounded irritated, and she could tell.

"I see, there is a lot of strain on them. I can give you some medicine for the headaches, but I may have to recommend you lay off using it for a while. Sharingan is very powerful, and overuse will come with a price. It should get better if your eyes take a break. It would be a shame if you overused them to the point of where you become blind, you're quite handsome." She chuckled, and again gave me that stupid grin that got to me so much. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Seriously, what's with that stupid smile of yours? It really pisses me off. No one is that happy, and unlike other people I can clearly see you're upset. So show it! Stop giving that stupid fake smile of yours, if anything it makes you seem ugly when you're lying."

She got quiet, looking at me as if I just put a kunai through her chest. I guess I may have come off a bit harsh. I could apologize, but I wouldn't know how to even begin. She stood there, staring off out the window, contemplating something I couldn't really make of. She wasn't smiling anymore, but instead of relieved I only found myself sad. Why? Her smile pissed me off and I got rid of it; then why am I finding myself missing it already?

"You know, as fake as my smile could be, I do it for the sake of others. Everything has a right to be sad, a right to be frustrated and a right to be even angry. I take care of others, therefore what good would it do if I didn't smile, or try to bring comfort? Ninja have a hard life, always working to preform missions or training, never having a moment to let their feelings take hold of them; if they waver that could mean their life. When they come here, I take care of them, and they're safe. So instead of being sad for my own problems, I smiles to let them have their moment. Just as I do for my sister, whom needs me more than ever right now. So that's why I smile, so how about it? Would you like to finish your moment?"

I gazed upon her sad, ocean blue eyes that had been haunted by exhaustion. How can she take on so much without cost? Not as if I should care, I never care, but I regret is creeping over my body. Agitated with myself, I reluctantly attempted to bring back that stupid smile I for some odd reason I ached for.

"My moments over, why not you have yours?" I looked upon her gently, trying to apologize in my own way.

Akiko's P.O.V.

What is he saying? My own moment? Those words, they've touched me. What is this odd sensation, I feel as if I'm about to break down into tears. I shouldn't let myself that's completely unprofessional; I can't fight it though, this lump in my throat, this pressure, it's way too much to bare.

With that I found myself collapsing onto the floor bursting into tears, feeling everything come out at once that I've buried for so long. I felt all the pressure leave my body, and forgot about everything I had been trying to accomplish lately. Nothing mattered at all, I was free. This was my moment, and I'm sure it wasn't pretty. For some reason he came to comfort me, I couldn't say why. I was completely gross, and snotty for that matter. He didn't seem to mind, and at that moment all I could do was cry in his arms.

I finished after probably about ten minutes, wiping off my face and blowing my nose become somewhat of a hassle. For the most part though, I was alright as well as relieved. Embarrassment found me though; I mean I just cried in a man's arms that I had just met. Sheesh, not a good day at all, and to make it worse he was my sister's comrade on team Kakashi. My face burned bright red at these thoughts, the last thing I need to do is worry her.

"Uhm, can we keep this between us? My sister has a lot to deal with; I wouldn't want to burden her in any way."

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Interesting, she really doesn't put herself first much does she? Must run in the family; her sister rarely talks about her own problems now that I think of it.

"Hn. It's none of my business anyway." I really can be a jerk huh? I'm horrible at this.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry by the way, this was completely unprofessional. I'll right you a script for some pain relief for your headaches right away."

"Don't worry about it, I don't care."

"Alright, let me get on that." She said as she started filling out the script.

Beyond my own comprehension, I found myself worried and curious of this girl. The next words to come out of my mouth I never even gave thought to, they just happened.

"Uhm, Akiko was it?"

"Hai."

"Try to take care of yourself more; it's not all bad to put yourself first on occasion."

She remained quiet as she kept writing.

"Well if you ever need another moment, I don't mind helping you out. You can have them around me, I won't mind." What the hell did I just say?

She looked at me wide-eyed, as if she just saw a ghost. Then gave me the most stupid, mind-blowing smile; not only was it real, but it was so beautiful and beyond comprehension. It created the most heartwarming surreal sensation, like everything was completely fine, so fine that it stunned me to the point I forgot how to speak. Come on Sasuke, don't just stare. Say something!

"Thank you, for everything Sasuke. I may just take you up on that offer. For now, take care of yourself ok?" She replied handing me the script.

"Thanks." I said, walking out of the room, still trying to get that smile out of my head.

Akiko's P.O.V.

Well, now that that's over, I suppose I should move on to the next patient. However this is odd, because I'm moving on scotch free, and have nothing to be apprehensive for. Everything is fine, for now at the least. I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens, without a burden to care for on my shoulder. With that, I moved forward, still thinking of Sasuke and what he had done for me.


	8. Denial No More

"Come in Fuyami." Lady Tsunade beckoned me into her head-quarters.

"Thank you for seeing me, Hokage-sama." Replying apologetically, for I had known this way short notice, but it is of great importance to me.

"What is it you need of me?"

"Well, upon reading those documents something seemed off, and I'd like to find out the truth of it all."

"I see, now that you've faced it you want to know more? Or do you not believe in the information required?"

"Both and I mean no disrespect." I really need to learn to choose my words carefully, I sighed.

"Well, what would you like to do?"

"My sister and I would like to go on an, how would I put it, expedition of sorts if that makes sense. We'd like to revisit our home, and maybe find the truth there."

"I have no problem with that; however you were banished from your village."

"I have been trained in Anbu as an assassin, and I am experienced in under cover missions. My sister has been trained well, and I feel we can perform this task without fail."

"Alright then, I'll take your word on it. However I will assign this mission to team Kakashi, not just you and Akiko. Think of it as back up if you will."

I sighed, realizing this would be the only way; there is no convincing her otherwise.

"Will the others be informed of our past?"

"There's no need, well just tell them it's a reconnaissance mission."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

"There's no need, do what you must. You will leave tomorrow; I suggest you get some rest. I'll have inform the others, isn't that right Kakashi?"

Kakashi had been sitting outside the window this whole time, go figure. Wonderful, he was a part of this plot all along. Oh well, there's no stopping it I suppose.

"The others have already been informed, everything is prepared."

"Since when have you been early for these requests?" Lady Tsunade mocked him, seeming very amused by this whole situation.

"If only he could be that early for training, we'd have more time in our day." I chuckled, receiving a stare from my comment.

"Anything for you dear." He winked at me playfully. What a jerk.

"Enough flirting you two, go pack up. You have a very, very long trip ahead of you. Pack warm by the way, your home is a bit cold from what I hear."

Oh joy, this just gets better and better within each moment. I took my leave, only to have Kakashi escorting me home.

"Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I will, I just thought it'd be nice to walk you home, as well as check up on you. Will you be ok? This mission will probably bring a lot of uncomfortable feelings for you." He looked at me, genuinely concerned for that matter.

"I'm fine; however I am worried about Akiko."

"She's stronger than you think. Besides, I'm talking about you here. You burry your feelings quite a bit, and that's not a good thing. The last thing I need is you breaking down mid-mission." He looked like he regretted that statement the moment his words departed his mouth. "What I meant to say is-"

"Don't worry I understand, I promise I won't be a burden."

"That's not what I meant, damnit Miyuki wait a second." He grabbed my arm as I began to walk away. He pulled me close, looking completely into my eyes. "What I meant to say is I'm worried about you because I care. I don't want to see you get hurt on this mission, I wouldn't forgive myself."

I turned bright red, not sure how to respond to his confession. What should I say? I don't know. Damnit. Think Miyuki think, I probably look completely stupid at the moment.

Before I could respond he tilted my chip up so that I'd look at him, bright red cheeks and all.

"Don't look away; you're pretty cute when you blush."

"You always manage to embarrass me, Hitake." I said, burying my face into his chest.

"Well, it is fun to play around with you. I can't help it, you're absolutely adorable." It sounded like he was lifting down his mask; however I respected his privacy and didn't dare look up. This action was followed by a light kiss on my forehead, to my surprise. Then he quickly adjusted his mask back on and held me for a moment only to reluctantly let go.

"Go get some rest, Fuyami."

"We both know I don't sleep."

"How's about I spend the night with you then?"

"Then you won't sleep. It's fine really."

"I'll be fine, I promise. You sure you don't want me to?"

"I mean, it's really up to you I guess, I don't want to be selfish."

"You're allowed to be sometimes, Miyuki." I blushed as he called me by name again.

"I suppose that's okay." I said, as I walked away.

"I'll see you tonight then."

I didn't answer. I just walked home, excited yet worried about tonight. As I came home, my sister and I packed our bags filled with the bare minimum of what we would need to survive. We knew this would be a life-changing trip, as well as a hard one. We both knew what we needed to do, so we accepted this without hesitation. As night approached, Kakashi came as he said he would. This made me nervous beyond belief, and Akiko was filled with amusement by my reaction. I showed him to my room, ever so anxious about his opinion. However, he didn't seem to have one, if anything he was completely amused by my book shelf that had been filled with Make-Out Paradise and Ichi Ichi books.

"You have wondrous taste, my dear."

"Duh, tell me something I don't know!" I tried to be confident, and he could tell. He chuckled at my statement. "Don't pick on me. Jerk"

"You make it so easy; you're just too damn cute."

"Must you flirt with me? You really embarrass me."

"That's exactly right; maybe I crave your reaction."

"Very Funny." I climbed into my bed and began reading, and he sat next to my bed doing the same.

"You know, I trust you. You can lie next to me if you want."

"That's a first. Here I thought you trusted nobody." He laughed amusingly.

"You may be a pervert as I am, but you do have respect. Ass. Don't make me regret what I just said. It's not often I compliment someone."

He climbed into my bed laughing even more, "I almost thought you didn't like me."

"I guess you could call it like. Maybe I'm madly in love with you have no idea." I winked at him playfully.

"You have no idea." With that, he became quiet and continued his reading. What did he mean by that?

It became hard for me to read, for I couldn't get that statement out of my head. I then grew tired and fell fast asleep in his arms, feeling him plant a small kiss on my head again while holding my side as he read. I couldn't deny it to myself any longer, I had fallen for this man holding me, and he could never know.


	9. Danger in the Making

Chapter 9

As I had awakened, I realized the bed seemed a lot roomier than I had recalled. My eyes fought with me to open, but eventually they gave into my command and revealed themselves to a room brightened by daylight that was none other than my own. I was the only one accompanying the bed, for I suppose Kakashi had risen early to prepare. What time was it? I looked over to my alarm clock only to realize I had slept in a bit, and needed to get ready fast. This was unusual for me, for I don't generally sleep in, let alone sleep. Irritated with myself, I rushed to pack my supplies and cloths for my long mission that awaited me. Why didn't Kakashi wake me? That man is dead when I see him. I stormed down the stairs bags and all to fine that damned man. I found him slouched over drinking coffee with my sister. That jerk, looking all relaxed and nonchalant, I'm going to beat the crap out of him.

"Hey, why the hell didn't you wake me?! Do you realize what time it is? Baka!" I probably seemed really bitchy, but seriously, he should've woken me up.

"You needed rest, and you never sleep lately. I wanted to make sure you were well rested and prepared." He replied even more calmly.

"I need to pack and I'm running late! Everyone else will be waiting by the time I'm done."

"You're sister and I have taken care of the majority of your packing as well as ours."

Seriously? They did that all for me? Now I feel like an ass.

"Oh, I see. I apologize for coming off rude like that."

"You can make it up to me by smiling and making me some breakfast." He said smugly.

"I take it back, you're an ass." I began making him some breakfast, however without a smile. I wouldn't give in to his charm. No way in hell would I ever.

"You're pretty cute when you're rebellious."

I found myself blushing, and desperately trying to hide it. Once we all had eaten breakfast, we met at the entrance of the village. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all waiting there, and as per usual Naruto and Sasuke were going at it like children. However, Sasuke seemed shocked to see us; or not us really for he seemed to be staring at my sister. Odd, do they know each other? I looked over at Akiko, who blushed at first but then gave him a smile. The smile seemed to really throw him off, for his red seemed to have found several new shades of red.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, this is Fuyami Akiko. Fuyami's sister. I expect you all to treat her with nothing but respect and kindness. She will be our second medical ninja."

"Fuyami, you have a sister!?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Hai. Don't try anything funny, it will be the end of you." I glared him down irritably.

"I can take care of myself you know." My sister started giggling. "Hey Sasuke, how are your eyes treating you?"

"Fine."

"Blunt and to the point as always, I see your attitude hasn't changed silly!"

"Hn." A smile slightly crept upon his face. Interesting, what happened between them?

We started off on our mission, which seemed to pass slowly. I knew our destination was far, but it didn't occur to me it would probably take a week to get there at the least. The farther we went, the more anxious I began to feel. I tried to hide it, but of course Kakashi could see right through me, he seemed to watch me an awful lot. Not that I could blame him, I mean if even one of us are off we become a liability to the mission and will put ourselves at risk. I sighed, stressed from the whole situation. I just need to push through it.

Considering our location, the first day we came across nothing but forest for miles on end. The sun generally made its presence known, occasionally being succumbed by clouds, but always managing to find it's was back to boast. I didn't like the sun much; in fact I was much more of a winter person, and compromising for night time in the summer and spring. Though I got cold easily, I found that the chilly air calms my anxiety. The snow from winter, as well as the fall leaves was calming to me and provided and comfortable distraction from the world. Unfortunately it was summer, and there was no escaping the stress from the heat and the irritating brightness. As night time found its way around the corner, we found a small breach to make camp. The cool air and moonlight were breathtaking, and consumed me. I relaxed against a tree while the others went about their business. I watched my sister walk off with Sasuke as well as Naruto antagonizing Sakura. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, which was peaceful in itself. Kakashi was off reading somewhere probably, although I am curious as to where he went. I looked around the trees, only to see him watching something. He seemed concerned, so I decided to take it upon myself to ask him. I quietly made my way next to him, trying my hardest not to startle him. He looked over to me and smiled slightly. I could tell something was wrong.

"Everything ok?" I almost whispered, just in case someone was listening.

"Perhaps, however I believe we are being watched."

"Really?" I started to become concerned.

He just nodded. I tried not to seem panicked, for this mission was really important to me. The last thing I wanted was for someone to find out, and try to hinder me from the truth. I also really didn't want trouble to find my sister.

"Don't worry; I'll see to it that everything will be fine." He put his hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me.

"I'm fine; don't worry about me, as long as Akiko is safe."

"I'll protect both of you with my life, I promise."

"Fair enough, even though I'll be protecting you." I mocked him, throwing a small punch to his arm.

"Oh really?" He had an extremely devious look in his eyes. I raised a brow towards him, only to receive a goofy smile. He then proceeded to tackle me down followed by pinning me. I couldn't move, I was breath taken, as well as entranced by his stare. He held both of my arms down, not allowing me to escape, not that it would matter. I couldn't move if I wanted to. His scent intoxicated me, and his eyes were locked onto mine, causing my heart to race and almost stop at the same time.

"Kakashi.." I whispered softly, cheeks as scarlet as a rose.

He lifted his mouth towards my ear only to whisper my name in retaliation. "Miyuki.." His hitai-ite met mine as he continued to stare into my eyes passionately. I began to try moving arm hands, in which he agreed to set free. He held himself up slightly with his one free hand, while moving the other one to my waist. I shivered in response to his touch while chills spasmed in my spine. I moved my hands to his chest, allowing them to slowly make their way towards his face. I slightly touched his mask, while simultaneously trying to remove it. He didn't seem to mind too much, giving me permission by nodding at my suggestion. My heart raced as I slowly pulled down his mask to gaze upon his face that had been hidden for what seemed ages since I had met him. Before I could gaze upon his face when I removed his mask, his lips crashed upon mine in such a long desiring manner. As if he couldn't control himself anymore, he kept kissing me, allowing me no time to breath. His hand squeezed my sides, allowing a small moan to escape my lips. He lifted his head slightly, smiling at me as I finally found time to gaze upon his beautiful face. His smile was unlike any other, maybe I felt that way only because I loved him, but as of now I never wanted to look away from it. His chin was perfect, not too defined yet not too hidden. His cheeks were a bit high on his face, making his features defined and prominent. I could see a bit of stubble, making his face rugged and sexy. I wanted him with my whole being and nothing else in this world mattered to me other than what I wanted to share with this man.

"Miyuki, you're absolutely beautiful. I want nothing more than you in this world, if you'll allow it." With that he began kissing me again, as I wrapped my arms and legs around him. His one hand moved across my breasts, filling my stomach with tiny butterflies that would flutter here and there. However his hand kept moving, never staying in one spot for very long, and found its way towards my hair. He ran his fingers through it, all the while moving his soft lips towards my chin and down my neck. I bite my lower lips as he tried to find my soft spot, nibbling and kissing all over until he finally found it. Right at the middle, he bit down and began to softly suck at this spot. I couldn't hold it in any longer; I let out a small moan while grasping his beautifully messy hair. He stopped for a second out of nowhere, leaving me unsure about what he was doing. He stayed quiet and then finally looked over in the distance portraying a very concerned look on his face.

"Kakashi?"

He moved his hand over my mouth, and began to slowly move towards his feet while pulling his mask back over.

"Stay here for a second, ok? I'll be back." He disappeared for a bit, taking his time. A few minutes had passed, and I grew concerned. I picked myself back up and decided I'd go search for him. However he reappeared and stopped me in my tracks.

"It's not safe to be messing around, were definitely being watched. Let's head back to camp." He held my hand and led me towards the camp. Once we got there he gathered everyone to discuss our situation.

"Were being followed, I'm not sure why nor by whom. We'll have to take extra precaution from now on. We're also going to have to rotate shifts and keep watch while others sleep. Alright? I'll take the first watch."

"There's no other information you can give us?" Sakura asked, obviously very worried. He just shook his head in response. Everyone then seemed distressed, however managed to find themselves falling asleep soon after the small meeting.

I decided I'd take second watch, but found it hard to fall asleep. Kakashi moved next to me, planting a small kiss on my forehead.

"Get some sleep Miyukie, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you or your sister alright?"

"I'm worried about you too you know."

He just chuckled at my response, playing with my hair as I eventually found myself falling asleep.


	10. A Familiar Face

We found ourselves nervous as the next two days passed us ever so slowly. Time dragged on crawling as an infant before us as if it were purposefully trying to cause our anxiety and delirium. I couldn't say if it was due to my apprehension for the future, our group's paranoia of our stalkers, or just plain both, however it all built up with each footstep we reluctantly made towards our destination. No one had really been sleeping well, for you could tell by the dark pigments that crept under our eyes and the irritableness of our nature. We all wanted our stalker dead, but the person or persons had no trouble hiding when need be. They also felt no need to attack us, in fact they seem to rather harass us, cause us nervousness and tension; it was as if they wanted to watch us squirm under their passive aggressive torment. All I could think to myself was that I wanted them dead, but my current goal was more important than a hopefully non-threatening opponent. With my thoughts haunting me, I slowly carried on with my mentally and physically exhausted team.

"Fuyami-san, are you alright?" I looked over at my sister, whose face was ridden with concern.

"I'm fine; don't worry about me at the moment. Take care of yourself, you and Sakura are our medics, we need you focused and ready. Ok?"

She knew I was right, but I didn't blame her. I am her only family, and I'm worried for her just as much as she is for me. She slightly nodded her head and went on about her business as Sasuke then went to console her. I hope he's doing better than I could; she deserves to be happy and have someone there for her. I'm just no good at it. I looked over my side to see Kakashi looking at me with concern as well; in return this caused me to be irritated with myself for causing Akiko and him problems. I just wanted them to be alright and to focus on themselves as well as the mission. I don't want to be on their minds because I hate being a burden. An eerie looked most indefinitely passed along my face as I found myself sulking towards the ground.

As a few hours passed, tension radiated throughout our group as we came upon a distorted corpse along our path. It had smelled fresh, and seemed to have been tortured and impaled to death. The corpse I believe was male and as pale as an uncharted canvas. He previously seemed tall, but due to his misconfigured limbs due to inflicted injuries, he no longer could stand to meet that height. Both of his knee caps seemed to have been shattered, and his legs were dislocated from the sockets they had been bound to. Crimson cascaded his torn cloths, and swelled below his knees as well as stomach and elbows. Bones protruded from his upper legs, giving the insinuation that his femurs had been snapped from his upper legs. His arms were equally as disembodied, for his one radius shot through his skin into his neck, giving away that his jugular had been punctured with his own skeletal member. His other arm was twisted out of his socket, lying limp adjacent to him. His shirt lied next to him in tatters, leaving his gaping open stomach in view with a letter inside.

What once occurred previously will find its way again,

What once was omitted will find remembrance again.

Consigned to oblivion, neglected, misplaced

Family is forever, incapable of being erased.

Turn away now, retreat, retire,

Or await the consequence, portraying the corpse you desire.

I threw down the note I had retreated from the bowels of the lifeless body in front of us, trembling with fear. Who could have wrote this, let alone be capable of these actions? Whoever was following us did not want us to continue, or maybe they did? I couldn't tell if this was sick and perverse, or if someone was genuinely scared of me finding the truth. We were then startled by a man of our own Anbu, offering to escort us the rest of the way.

"Kakashi, we are away of your current situation, and the Hokage wanted us to offer your team assistance. This way you can avoid any further hindrances."

"Where are the other Anbu members to help you?"

"There are only few of us; most of them are hiding to wait for an appearance, the rest scouted ahead."

"Fine, I believe we could use the moral support. This corpse had caused enough pandemonium."

"Hai, and I also wanted to greet Fuyami-san. We worked together often in the Anbu."

I looked over to notice I hadn't taken the time to recognize this chakra due to being consumed by my own fear. I realized I had known this chakra from the start; it was my old best friend from Anbu. We had trained often together, and gave each other the little socialization we could offer.

"Nakusu?"

"Oy! How have you been Fuyami?"

"Not so well do to these chaotic circumstances, however it's nice to be greeted by a familiar face-er mask." His laughter at my statement was warming, giving a sense of safety. I was very happy to see him, and almost forgot the note I was clenching on. Panic still lingered around our group, for that corpse we had later buried haunted our minds. But Nakusu in a way helped that, allowing our thoughts to think elsewhere as he and I reminisced over our memories together in Anbu. Everyone seemed to like him, even Kakashi whom never showed much emotion at all, well except for the other night.

It was then that I found myself blushing at that scene with his exotic features that had gazed so passionately upon my body. A warm sensation filled me as I found myself longing for his touch again. I looked over to him to see him staring right back at me. He moved closer towards me and entwined his hand in mine, squeezing to reassure me everything would be ok. Later that night we all sat around upon our newly made fire, talking about our mission as well as memories.

"Oy Fuyami! Remember that mission we had been assigned where we had to take out a drug lord and his trafficking?"

I blushed ten different shades of crimson as he brought that up. "Don't you dare continue!" I smacked him behind the head.

"Awh come on! You guys should've seen her; we had to go undercover to get him. She enacted a stripper, and boy can this girl dance!" A wide malevolent grin infested his cocky face.

"Oh really?" A brow raised on Kakashi's face as if his interest had been peaked.

"She gave credits to that book of hers to top it all off! Haha!"

"Ass! I do remember you getting your ass handed to you by his lacky!"

"He was over six feet tall!"

"Suuuuure he was."

"As if you could do better!"

"Didn't I save you?"

"If anything I saved you missy!" A grim looked passed upon both of our faces, as I remembered how I was almost sexually assaulted by the drug lord Nakusu had been there to save me before anything happened. I still remember that awful man's alcoholic breath on me. I then went on a small walk as I tried to forget the awful events that had occurred that mission.

"W-what happened?" I overheard Naruto ask.

"Let's just say men can be disgusting pigs."

"Drop it Naruto." Kakashi said irritably. It was then he followed me to check up on me.

"Don't worry," I said, "nothing happened. Nakusu came in time."

"It still bothers you though, and I want you to know that will never happen to you again." He said as he pulled me close to him. I tugged down his mask while he pulled up my chin to steal a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry I'm dragging you through this."

"Don't apologize; I would have been pissed if you went without me."

"Why?"

"I can't protect you if I'm not there."

"What does that matter?"

"Why do you think it matters?" I pondered that question. I know he cares for me, but why would he go so far? He then kissed my forehead and led me back towards the fire. We sat down and continued to talk about new moves, and training for when we returned safely to our village. I felt an uneasy feeling throughout the night, as if something bad awaited us.

It was then that Kakashi whisper in my ear, "Maybe you can show me that dance later." I felt overwhelmingly embarrassed, yet happy that we were all together and forgetting the previous tragic events. How long will this safety last? I never want these moments to end. I took first watch as everyone fell asleep by the fire, holding the man I love as he lied down with his head on my lap. I still felt some apprehension for tomorrow, for none of this could be that easy. It doesn't just end like this, if anything I know our antagonist will find his way back for more.


	11. Tear Me From the Inside

Chapter 11

The next two days went by like a breeze, as if nothing really happened at all since Nakusu came, and as for why I couldn't quite figure out. Maybe it was due to the distraction Nakusu provided us, and that he was in his way a release to our endorphins. Or maybe our stalkers did eventually become bored due to the supposed Anbu members following and protecting us. It was quite weird, considering I couldn't sense their chakra, but then again they're Anbu, and we were trained to hide our chakra to begin with. Either way, it was a nice break from all the stress and mayhem we've been projected to, and I was more than happy to be with an old friend of mine again. Sadly, Kakashi seemed different, and nothing else had happened between us since the other day, and it was more than enough to worry me. I decided to let him have his space on that matter, for we were on a mission and he probably didn't want to become distracted so he could focus on our mission. Besides, it's not like we were together, he probably doesn't like me like that; it could have been for fun, and he did drink a bit that night.

"Nee-chan?" My sister beckoned me. "Is it me or has it been too quiet? We haven't had any more encounters with whoever was harassing us."

"That has been bothering me, but for all we know it could have been a couple of rogue ninja trying to loot us. The Anbu may have scared them off, or they could have grown bored."

"Is it ever that easy?"

"It could possibly be, for it's not like we're running an important mission where as people have motives to stop us. If anything our mission is off the books."

"I suppose; I just have an uneasy feeling you know?"

"I understand completely. However we should just focus on our current goal and move on as if nothing happened. Keep it in the back of your mind in case."

"Hai."

As we trailed on I did begin to wonder as to whether it had been rogue ninja or not. There are some sadistic people out there looking for a good laugh, however the note provided other suggestions as to what could be going on. The note read seemed personal, and as for whom I could be for I felt as if it were for me. Then other things began to become odd and took presence as we ventured forth. I couldn't really tell if I had been paranoid, but I began to sense odd chakra levels around the forest, wondering if it were the Anbu members or the people stalking us again. If there were Anbu, they wouldn't make their presence known in case of an ambush. Or maybe they were just ninja passing by, that definitely was a plausible excuse. Another thing I had noticed was that we should have been out of the forest hours ago, and that some of the trees seemed the same as earlier. I started to take mental images of what to remember to try and figure out as to whether I was crazy or not. I looked at the birds nest lying atop a branch in one of the tall trees to my right, and as for the sign giving a direction towards the village hidden in the sand I definitely took a mental note on. Then we kept moving in silence for the next hour or so.

"Fuyami, are you ok? You seem distressed." Nakusu asked, breaking the cold dead silence we'd grown so used to.

"I'm fine." I lied, just so I wouldn't cause distress in the team in case it turned out to be nothing.

"Alright, you can talk to me if you need to. You know you shouldn't keep anything hidden from the team if it's important."

"I suppose, it's probably nothing though."

We kept walking for the next hour again, finding our way back to silence. Only to have Naruto burst out in a tantrum of having to be. People started arguing irritably, their voices echoing throughout the forest giving a dead giveaway to our location, which only mattered if we had been followed.

"For fucks sake Naruto, hurry up and quit being loud. You don't want to compromise our mission by giving away our location to anyone do you?" Kakashi was seriously pissed off.

"Sooorrrrrry, I really really had to go Kaka-sensei."

"Baka." Sasuke replied bluntly.

"What'd you said!?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? You really haven't changed at all have you."

"You both haven't changed, sheesh. To think you're both 16, start acting like it! Morons." Sakura was only egging them on.

"It's his fault. He thinks he's so damn cool, I'll show him who the top dog around here is!"

"Oh really, I'd like to see you try!"

"Knock it off! It's like you're all fucking genin all over again." Kakashi raised his voice enough to make even me jump.

Then it dawned on me, their voices shouldn't be carrying on let alone echoing. Especially in a forest, if anything the trees would only reverberate our voices in a small radius. There are too many trees blocking for there to be an echo, which caused me to look to my right, only to have my eyes deadlock on the birds next from earlier. I ran down the path a little to find the sign from early. I started to panic, feeling my chest tighten as I started to breathe heavily. A train seemed to have slammed its way into me, not allowing me any air whatsoever. A panic attack started to find its way to my body, and I felt myself starting to collapse and I watched my team running to find me.

"Breath Fuyami!" Kakashi said as he caught me in his arms.

"What's wrong nee-chan!?" My sister's voice cracked as she panicked.

"Genjustsu." Those words were all I could manage to spit out in between heavy breathing.

They helped me calm down over the next ten minutes or so, as my lungs finally were able to function again allowing air to enter my body with ease.

"I had a feeling it was genjutsu," Kakashi said calmly, "I had taken notice a few hours ago, for we should have been in the Earth territory this morning."

"We need a plan before we release; what if we're brought back to an ambush." I retorted.

"We need to protect our medics, as well as using evasive maneuvers."

"Naruto and Sasuke should stay put as they release, while the rest of us back away. Maybe they can provide enough distraction."

"Worse comes to worse I can signal the Anbu." Nakusu chimed in.

"We could always use a smoke bomb as well." My sister reminded us.

"It's settled then, on the count of three we release."

As we all finally released, none of us but Sakura, Nakusu, and Akiko were able to follow through with our plan, for what awaited us was more than enough to stop us in our tracks. They hid away in the trees but as well stopped dead in their tracks mortified at what they laid their eyes on. A man sat in front of us, seemingly tall with broad masculine shoulders. His body was ridden with muscle tares, coated in a tan pigment. He wore only loose pants and a lose coat to cover himself, otherwise I doubt he could find a shirt to fit his enormous torso. He was bald with blank, onyx eyes that had a few busted veins in them. As for his jaw, it had been replaced by a metal replica, giving the insinuation he probably lost it, as he looked upon us with a sinister blood covered smile. The man himself had been intimidating, as well as his chakra output, however it was what he had been doing that stopped us dead cold. For next to him lied a dead Anbu agent, stomach gaping open with drool slowly dropping from his mouth and eyes clouded white. I didn't recognize him; however his entrails lied on the other man's lap and hands. The attackers smile was then cut off by him putting a chunk of what I thought to be his liver into his mouth and chewed slowly. I could hear my sister vomiting in the background as Sakura tended to her.

"Bout time you guys showed up." The man laughed as he talked while chewing his insides. Some blond spewed from his mouth as he initiated the next bite.

The squishing of the liver he was chewing made even my stomach churn.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked, seriously fumed. "That way I know who I'm tearing apart before I burry you."

"Hn. What's a name to a dead man?" He then charged us, slamming his body into Naruto sending him flying. "I think I'll take you guys medium-rare!" He then unsheathed his sword, embodying it in flames.

It was then that I immediately reacted to him by using my own Ice Prison jutsu, which encased him in ice completely. However it was not enough to stop him, for he immediately broke out and angrily charged me. I braced myself for impact, for even though he was heavy he was extremely fast. Kakashi then tackled me out of the way as Naruto met him equally with a Rasengan sending him back into a few trees. The trees collapsed on him one by one which definitely is more than enough to kill an ordinary man. To our surprise that wasn't even close to the killing blow showing he was no ordinary man, for he immediately got up and was severely pissed off. Kakashi appeared behind him with a Lightning blade that couldn't penetrate his skin while Sasuke tried to use Fireball, however our justu rendered ineffective. One by one he'd knock us down hard, making every time we got back on our feet more and more difficult. The man then targeted my sister, leaping at her to pierce her with his blade, but Sasuke jumped in front, shielding her with his own body leaving him stabbed in the abdomen. Naruto then went to his nine tails form, attempting to hit him with a tailed beast bomb out of anger as my sister held him in tears; however he was cut off by Nakusu beheading him right in front of us while he had been distracted.

"Why would you kill him? We needed to interrogate him?" Kakashi became even more infuriated.

"Sorry, the situation started to get out of hand, so I just reacted."

"It was out of hand, but as Anbu we're trained to deal with that."

"My apologies."

My sister tended to Sasuke's wounds as they continued bickering. I began to form a headache as I wrote a report to send to the Hokage.

"Will all of you shut up and stop arguing!? Sheesh, the situation is over with. Let's head leave and go find a safe area to make camp." I snapped at them, more than annoyed.

As night approached and we searched for a camp site, I stumbled on a small whole filled with dead hawks and a jar. I removed the lid and began to read the notes inside it, only to become shocked at what I had discovered. These notes had been every report we had sent to the Hokage during the past week, and these were the hawks I sent with the notes. I trembled at my discovery, realizing my group had been staring at me as I had read them. Kakashi picked up the notes and read them as well, distraught about what to do in this situation. He beckoned us forward to make our camp, preparing us to discuss our situation.

"So those were all of our reports, the Hokage hasn't received any of them?" Sakura was extremely freaked out.

"They were." He replied.

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll head towards the next village. I'll have a courier sent to inform the Hokage of our predicament."

"Are we going to see this mission through?" Naruto asked concerned.

"There's no reason as to why we can't. If anything we're more than capable of handling the person harassing us. Especially with the Anbu guarding us, if we run into too much trouble they'll deal with it.

"Why didn't you signal them before? You know how dire the situation was." Naruto seemed annoyed angry.

"It wasn't that dire, we handled it didn't we? Why compromise their cover?"

"I hate to admit it, but he's right." I replied, "The Anbu are important, therefore we should use them wisely to catch whoever is doing this."

"This is no time to point fingers Naruto, let's just call it a night. We'll be in the Iwa by tomorrow; in fact we're almost there."

"Hn."

After the discussion, we ate and then prepared for bed. Kakashi took first watch while everyone tucked themselves under blankets as sleep took hold of them. I however, decided to take it upon myself to go talk with him.

"Fuyami-san, how are you doing?" He asked politely, it almost startled me. He was being almost distant, and hadn't even called me by my name.

"I'm alright I suppose, "I replied looking at him awkwardly, "And you?"

"I'm fine, anything I can help you with?"

"Not at all, I just came to talk with you."

"It's late; you should really get some sleep."

"We both know I don't sleep."

He stayed silent, trying to think of what to say.

"Are you sure everything's alright? You seem off Kakashi."

"Why would you say that?"

"You seem awkward around me."

"I do?"

"If you're going to be distant, the least you can do is actually provide me a reason why, or pretend to care."

I stormed off extremely upset, for I didn't know how to handle the coldness of him. Then a hand caught mind, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Miyukie, I'm just stressed and distant because I'm trying to handle this situation and protect everyone. If I'm distracted by you, I'm afraid I'll compromise this mission. Alright?"

"I understand; I didn't know I'd be a distraction for I didn't think I could be one."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well it's not like we're together or that you have feelings for me."

"Who says I don't?"

"What do you mean?"

Why don't you think about it as you go to sleep?" He then gestured me towards my bed and tucked me into my sleeping bag. This was followed by the one thing that I adored so much, a kiss planted gently against my forehead. It was as if his lips sent me off to sleep, forgetting every trouble I could have found myself thinking of to prevent my dreams.


	12. Hysteria

As I open my eyes, I awaken in an unfamiliar area; in fact it seemed to be a room of sorts. The ceiling was a mahogany stained wood, as well were the walls once I began to sit up. The room was vacant, lacking furniture and personal affects. I seemed to have been left on floor, alone and unharmed. Cobwebs infected the corners while dust conquered the entire capacity, harassing my vision and nose relentlessly. How I arrived I couldn't comprehend, however I decided to take precaution by approaching the door silently. In a way, where I was the place had seemed familiar to me in the most uncanny manner. Words couldn't describe the feelings that began to take hold of me. Trying to keep my trembling in check, once I opened the door I mustered up the courage to open it; to my surprise the hallway was as unoccupied as the room I had emerged from, and the only sounds that could be heard had been my breath. The hushed environment sent chills down my spine, for this place almost seemed haunted by a treacherous past. I slowly made my way down the stairs to find the silence being disturbed by whispers and footsteps. I hid behind a wall that masked the worn down wooden stairs I'd been placed on and waiting. The footsteps drew closer, and closer causing a chain reaction in me as if they were synced to my heart causing it to slam into my chest. I held my breath until the last footstep was taken right near where I was hidden; I waited in silence to hear who it may have been.

"Miyukie."

A voice whispered right next to me causing panic to take control of my actions. I slammed a kunai into the chest of the first body that had been right next to me, and then as if I possessed no control over myself, I jumped down and slit the throat of the next victim nearby. I hear more whispers coming from the other room.

"Shut up!" I screamed. The whispers drove me mad, acting as if I couldn't hear them.

In a fit of hysteria, I ran to the next two bodies that had been standing in the next room, forcing my blood covered kunai into the throat of the first, and gutting the second without hesitation. The whispers continued.

"Don't mock me!"

There was one last victim that I took no time finding, for they had been whispering in the last room, and I immediately snapped their neck as if it were child's play.

"Fuyami…." A shaken voice replied.

I turned around to see Nakusu looking at me in horror. "Nakusu! You're alright! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What have you done!?"

"What do you mean? I just took out our captors."

"Fuyami….they weren't our captors."

I turned around to see my team lying slaughtered and defenseless on the ground. Confusion took hold of me for a second, followed by a disgusting nauseous feeling in my stomach. My throat became dried and hard, then all of a sudden filled to the brim feeling as if it were going to burst. Then it did, and bile was all that ejected from it. I purged endlessly and uncontrollably for about ten minutes or so. As I finished I managed to pull myself together only to find myself hysterically trying to find my sister. I heard her gasping for air, seeing as I had slit her throat. I immediately ran too her and covered her throat, apologizing constantly praying she would live.

"Nee-san! I'm so sorry! It's okay, everything will be alright! I'll fix this I promise, just stay with me alright? I'm not going anywhere, your big sisters here, she won't go anywhere."

"D-id I do something wrong? What happened, why did you attack me?"

"I thought you were the captor, I'm so so sorry. You know I'd never hurt you!"

"Nee-san, it's alright. I for-forgive y-you." She spit up more blood trying to talk.

"Don't push yourself, Akiko you'll make it worse. Let me take care of you."

"W-we both kn-know I'm not going to m-make it. I-it's so cold. I-I'm only s-sorry I'm l-leaving you a-alone like this. Wh-who will c-care for you-?" She faded with each word, making my heart race more sporadically.

"Don't say that! You aren't going to die, you can't. I love you so much; if I lost you I couldn't bare it. I could never move on! Don't leave me Akiko! Please! Don't go! I need you!"

"I l-love you too, Miyukie." I felt her starting to slip away as her pale figure grew limp in my arms. I hastily checked for a pulse to find none, and that's when I began to snap.

"Akiko! Akiko! Don't you dare go. Akiko!" I sobbed violently as I held her tight. "Bring her back! Don't do this to me! I beg you, I'll do anything!"

"Akiko!" I started pounding on her chest, trying to force her back even though my efforts proved ineffective.

"Who on Earth are you yelling to?" Nakusu asked me, almost amusingly.

I ignored him and kept punching her chest, being ignorant purposefully to deny acceptance of what happened.

"Fuyami get a hold of yourself!"

"I want her back!"

"You can't have her back, she's gone. You killed her."

With all the emotions boiling in me, with every hot tear falling from my eyes, insanity had found its way into me. I looked over in the mirror, to see an unrecognizable blood stained figure taking place of me, and all I could do to react was let out a scream.

"Fuyami! Wake up!" A very familiar voice started to call me. I was too scared to open my eyes, but as I finally did I saw Kakashi and my sister sitting above me.

"W-what happened? Aren't you dead?"

"It was just another nightmare silly; we woke up to your screaming." My sister replied.

There was no way that could have been a dream, it was all so real. This had to be some sort of joke, maybe I'm insane.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes silly, why are you crying?" My sister began to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"It's nothing; the dream just seemed real is all."

"More real than usual?"

I stayed quiet and all I could do in response was nod. I looked up at the bright daylight sky and felt nothing but nausea in my stomach, trying to debate on whether this really could be reality or not.

"Fuyami-san, are you ok?" Kakashi had asked, making it obvious he was studying me.

"I'm fine, just confused."

"It's alright, this is real I promise." He then grabbed my hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure me that this was all real. However, real or not what happened still haunted me. I couldn't let it go, especially after murdering my sister cold blood.

He then pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear telling me everything will be ok, and that he will always be here to protect me. His embrace felt so warm and comforting, allowing me almost to let go of what happened, but something in the back of my mind couldn't and I hated myself for it. Reluctantly, we went on our journey and I remained in a confused daze, letting myself be lost in my forever disturbing thoughts since that so called dream took occurrence.


	13. Moments to Cherish

After that dreaded day happened as I tried to bring myself back to reality, we finally came upon Iwagakure: The Village Hidden in the Stone. Everyone had been busy with repairs as was our own home village. The Villagers seemed peaceful and as relieved as our own villagers that the war finally came to an end. They worked hard to rebuild the village as well as the pride of the rock in which they stood. The majority of the ninja wore red armor, and commanded the villagers on construction; and I must say, the architecture was astounding. This village often profited from its location, for their defenses were almost impenetrable to most normal circumstances. However, the ten tails was something rather inhuman, therefore most of the villages were completely obliterated and left in shatters. Ōnoki, the Tsuchikage, had already been informed of our arrival when we had talked to the Hokage, so we went to search him to let him know we've finally come to stay for a day and rest. This was our planned midpoint to discuss further plans on our mission once we arrived at our destination.

"You're two days late." Ōnoki replied seemingly curious of our timing.

"We ran into some trouble along the way; however we believe these affairs were dealt with and have been point to an end. We haven't run into trouble in two days now. I believe we can now rest easy." Nakusu replied.

"You don't know that for sure, we should still remain on our toes. Don't hastily make assumptions without all the information. That's something we Anbu should know very well." Kakashi seemed still very annoyed with Nakusu.

Maybe he doesn't like that he's acting as if he's in command, or maybe it's still that he killed our target without permission that day. Still Kakashi is acting quite strange; he's usually not like this towards people.

"Former Anbu." Nakusu was now egging him on, what the hell is he thinking?

"How about we not act like stupid children." I replied quite irritated by now.

"Oh no, let him finish. The boy needs to learn his place, and when not to challenge someone older and wiser than he." Kakashi said, looking as he were about to beat the shit out of him.

"Enough. Who's in charge of the mission?" Ōnoki seemed as if he wanted no part in this childish scene.

"That would be me." Kakashi wasted no time in answering.

"Then I shouldn't be hearing anyone else should I?" He said eyeing Nakusu up. "Come with me."

With that he and Kakashi disappeared into his office while the rest of us searched for an inn in which we would unpack and stay the night. We eventually came across a nice inn that also came with a complementary hot spring and bath. I wasn't going to lie, a nice bath sounded heavenly, and with all expenses paid for I was sure as hell going to enjoy my stay to the fullest as well as forget about the past week and a half.

Sakura, my sister, and I were given a nice, enormously comfy suite with quite a few perks to it. In the first room a nice small wooden table sat in the corner that shōgi laid upon, another room for us to set up our beds on that was more than spacious, a bathroom, and even a nice balcony. The walls were white with beautiful leaf designs on them; beautiful scenery pictures decorated the walls to compliment them, and my favorite part was the scented candles throughout the house to top off the great atmosphere in our room. We wasted no time in unpacking, and once we had finished we took it upon ourselves to relax and get ready for the hot spring.

As for the other rooming arrangements, we knew that the boys most likely shared a room. I did know that Yamato would be meeting up with our team here, for he wasn't able to make it at first so he planned to meet us at this rendezvous point. I assume he and Kakashi will probably get a separate room so that he wouldn't murder Naruto, and add Nakusu on that murder list now as well.

Once we got into our bathing suits, I went off to find the guys while Sakura and Akiko painted each other's nails. Why they did was beyond me, we not only were about to relax in the hit spring but we were also on a mission. Women baffle me, and I am one! I threw on a black t-shirt over my midnight blue bikini that had been decorated with golden flowers, and left to go knock on the boy's door. Nakusu answered an allowed me in, only to have me find Naruto and Sasuke already prepared for the hot springs to my surprise.

"You guys wasted no time, I expected you all to be lying around!"

"Seems you're ready too."

"Alright! Let's go Fuyami! Party in the hot spring! Believe it!" Naruto screamed with excitement.

"Baka. Where's Akiko?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow perked.

"Sakura and she are painting their nails." I shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" Naruto asked.

"Baka. We're going swimming and on a mission, I don't have time for that stupid stuff."

"But you're a girl, aren't you."

"Of course I am!" I smacked him upside his stupid head.

"Let's go get them and relax in the hot spring." Nakusu said, leading us towards my room.

I let them go about their way, because I was going to go and find Yamato and Kakashi. I asked for their room number, and finally knocked upon their door. Yamato answered with a nice big hug, and Kakashi just waved.

"Let's go you guys! Everyone's going to the hot spring!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh." Yamato answered.

Kakashi put away his book and sighed begrudgingly. They changed into their swim trunks and t-shirts, and then followed me down to the hot spring I was so ready for! Once we got there, Naruto was already splashing away at Sakura, Nakusu was relaxing on the side of the spring reading, and Sasuke and my sister were chatting up god knows what off on their own in the spring. I looked over at Kakashi, whom was stripping down to his trunks and gawked over his beautifully muscular body that I coveted so much. I wanted him, and he had to go and be distant. Though to my surprise, once he got in, he was staring right at me waiting, which in return made me look away blushing so that he wouldn't tease me.

"Miss Fuyami, are you going to get in?"

"Shut up sensei! I'll get in at my own pace."

"Don't make me get you." He teased playfully.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

She was absolutely beautiful, and I couldn't help myself at times. I wanted her, I wanted to be with her, and I loved her more than words could describe. How could I bring myself to tell her? She deserved better, I would only bring her down. However I could not bring myself to keep away, she drove me crazy. I can't control myself sometimes, and find myself keeping distant so that I wouldn't lose control of my feelings and take her. The last thing she needs is to worry about me, and I need to pretend that I'm not interested sometimes so that she can focus and not have me burden her.

There she was. I watched as she removed her shirt, revealing her beautiful body and that tiny sexy bikini. Her curves perfectly shaped her small, sexy waist, and her adorable stomach bore a belly button ring to top it off. Her breasts were perky and quite big for such a slender body, making her all more desirable. She let down her beautifully long, black hair that fell to her waist. I wanted her to be mine forever, not only because I absolutely wanted her for myself, because I can be a bit selfish, but because I loved her to top my feelings off. She was perfect in my eyes.

She jumped into the hot spring with me, and my immediate reaction was to go to her, though I wanted to stop myself.

Fuyami's P.O.V.

So warm! The water was absolutely perfect! I couldn't help but let myself sink into the water a bit; until I felt a pair of hands snake around my waist and pull me into an embrace.

"Kakashi! You scared me!"

"I do apologize, I just couldn't help myself."

"Liar!"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"You're devious, are you not?" I flirted a bit.

"Don't tease me Miyukie." He whispers into my ear, sending chills down my spine. I knew I was blushing, and that I might give myself away, so I pulled away for a second to calm myself down.

"Are you ok?" He began to move closer.

"I'm fine."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is okay, promise."

"Then why can't I touch you?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"My heart felt funny is all! No big deal." I said laughing, trying to brush it off as if it were nothing.

"Oh, I see so when I touch you your heart races?"

"Maybe…"

"Does it happen when I touch you like this?" He put his hands onto my waist again.

"Funny."

"How about now?" He lifted my chin to stare into his eyes, I immediately shut mine and blushed.

"No!"

"How about now?" His face was now directly in front of mine making my heart pound into my chest.

"Don't tease me!"

He then bent down as if he were going to kiss me, and I shut my eyes to kiss him back, but to my surprise he pulled away and chuckled.

"Jerk!"

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"Maybe I wanted you too!" I played his game back.

"Oh really?"

Two can play this game! I won't be shy anymore! I can play dirty too. I mustered up images and scenes in my head from Make-Out Paradise and placed my hands on his chest. I then began feeling his beautiful abs and placed tiny kisses on them, earning a moan from him.

"That's plain mean; don't play with me like that Miyukie." He managed to say, fighting back his pleasure.

"Think of this as pay back, darling." I sounded playful and mean at the same time. I then trailed kisses down towards his manhood, and nuzzled at his bulge that I managed to rile up. After he was good and hard, I planted a kiss there, and stopped.

"Don't stop, that's just evil Yukie."

"Well then dear, now you know not to play with me don'tcha?"

I giggled at my success, and then began to walk away. I looked back at his sexy, confused face as he waited for his manhood to calm down. But out of nowhere, he grabbed me and kissed me long and passionately. He then broke free and allowed me to gasp for air.

"You drive me absolutely insane. I can't handle myself around you."

I was speechless, and I couldn't fight back. I wanted more, but he instead walked away and got out of the spring. I wasn't sure what the events that just occur meant, but all I knew is that I wanted to be with him and I wanted to fight for him. I then, after relaxing a bit in the spring thinking of that addicting kiss I had shared with Kakashi, got out of the spring and went to my room. I changed into cute black booty shorts as well as a comfy, midnight blue sweater. I then packed up shōgi to play with Kakashi and went to his room. I knocked on the door to have him let me inside.

"Back so soon love?" He said teasingly. "Cute shorts by the way."

"Funny. I wanted to know if you'd like to partake in a game of shōgi with me."

"Could I ever say no to you?"

He broke out some sake and we began to play a few rounds. I only managed to win once, but they were fairly close games. He was extremely intelligent, and I knew I probably wouldn't be able to compare, but it was an excuse to see him and spend time with him so I took the humility.

"Not bad, it's been a while since I've had a challenge."

"You don't have to flatter me."

"I wasn't, if anything I was being honest."

"Really?" My face beamed, it made me happy that he thought of me as a challenge.

"You're too cute."

"No, don't pick on me!"

He scooted close and tilted my head up. "I can't help myself, you're absolutely adorable."

I leaned my head against him and closed my eyes, letting myself feel a happy sensation I had long forgotten.

Later that evening, we were both reading Make-Out Paradise and relaxing on his bed, slowly getting a bit drunk from the sake. Okay, maybe a lot of drunk. I was a light weight, and I couldn't hide it for the life of me.

The buzzed feeling aroused something else in me I couldn't comprehend at all.

"H-hay, h-hey you."

"Yes? Miss Lightweight." He chuckled.

I crawled towards him, attempting to be sexy and not drunk.

"Wana m-make our own makeout paradiiise?" I purred to him.

"Oh you know I'd love to babe, however you're quite drunk." He said as I crawled on top of him, ever so gracefully.

"Am not druuuunk."

"Sure you aren't-" I cut him off pulling down his mask and kissing him. He put his hands on my waist and flipped me over as if I were a feather. We kissed for a bit, and it seemed as if he was holding back but I wanted me. I was taken over by alcohol and hungry for me. I tried to strip down naked but he had stopped me at when I got down to my bra and bikini lined underwear.

"Yukie, you're drunk and I won't take advantage of you ok?"

"D-don't you want me?"

"I do, but now like that. Not while you're incapacitated by alcohol ok?"

"B-but I love you."

"And I love you, which is why I'm stopping you." I went limp into his arms defeated, and slowly had been taken over by sleep.

When I woke up, I realized I was almost completely naked and lying on Kakashi's warm sexy chest, feeling completely embarrassed.

"Good morning, beautiful." I jumped up and covered myself.

"What happened?"

"Awhh, don't cover that gorgeous body of yours." He chuckled. "You and sake happened. You were drunk and tried to seduce me so I stopped you."

"I….I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize, I didn't mind. I didn't want you to do anything you'd regret, or bring back bad memories."

"I appreciate it. I feel so embarrassed. I'd never want to put you in that position."

He then propped himself on top of me and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Don't worry about it, as I said before. I didn't mind, it wasn't only a one way feeling." He chuckled.

"Haha very funny Kakashi. Let's get dressed and go eat hm?"

"Anywhere with you, my love."

"Must you always tease me?"

"It's all out of love."

"Oh really? Very funny."

I then walked away to change and swore I heard him whisper, "Who said I was kidding. Maybe I love you." But I shook the thought out of my head, for I didn't want to get my hopes up for something that may not happen. I went to turn around and grab my shirt, but before I could get dressed he swooped me off my feet and placed me down onto the bed.

"I can't hold back any longer, Miyukie."

"Kakashi?"

"I love you."

My eyes widened as the words left his mouth that I longed to hear for so long.

"I love you too."

His lips crashed down upon mine once again and this time, there was no holding back. Our tongues danced hungrily for each other as he took control over me and actively searched every crevice of my mouth. His hands squeezed both my waist and my breast. He had been starving for me, waiting for me, and the buildup between us finally reached its maximum capacity and began to set loose. His mouth trailed my next and immediately found my soft spot which he took no time wasting to suck on it receiving loud moans of pleasure that I never wanted to end.

"Kakashi, I shouldn't be loud. W-what if they hear us?"

"I don't care, all that matters is us." He ignored my warning and returned to torture me in pure bliss. He moved down towards my collarbone and unsnapped my bra simultaneously. Removing it he then found my one nipple and began sucking and nibbling on it, while massaging my other breast.

"Ka-kakashi, oh my god! Don't stop baby!"

He didn't, and there was no mercy from this man. He wanted me, and he wanted all of me. After minutes of licking and sucking upon my now sore nipple, I took the advantage and flipping him over to his back. I trailed kisses to his soft spot upon the nape of his neck, and returned the face of biting down onto it, sucking relentlessly. While preforming this I rubbed the hardened area of his pants and pulled out his large member. I hesitantly looked upon it and was a bit scared of what it would do to me. It was huge! I pretended to not notice and continued sucking on his neck, leaving a nice bruise there. His moans of pleasure had been music to my ears. I then went to suck on his massive cock, but stared worryingly for quite a few minutes.

"Don't be scared," he chuckled, "I promise I'll be gentle."

"I-I'm not scared!" I then sucked on it, fitting as much of it into my mouth as I could.

I licked the tip while stroking the shaft, loving the reactions I was receiving for him.

"Oh Miyukie, d-don't stop. My god that feels amazing. I'm about to explode."

I felt it coming, and I didn't stop. I sucked harder and harder fitting more and more into my mouth as my tongue trailed the shaft with each intake. He then released into my mouth and I swallowed every last drop. He panted for a few moments, and then flipped me over removing my underwear.

"You're turn baby." He kissed down my stomach, finding my clit with his tongue and the sensation was incredible. My body tingled with excitement from the ecstasy he brought me with each stroke his tongue planted across my clit. I wanted more and more as he also penetrated me with his two fingers.

"Kakashi, I feel so weird. I feel as if I'm about to burst!"

"It's okay baby, let it happen. I want to you to release, and make a mess for me."

"I feel so warm! Kakashi!"

I felt the warmest sensation come about me and I felt a full release from my nether region. It was pure pleasure that came across my body as I curled my toes and grabbed the sheets. I was incapable of controlling myself. I panted trying to catch my breath, but he wasn't done. He crawled on top of me and kissed me lovingly, apologizing for what was to come. I wrapped my legs willingly around him as he entered me slowly trying to fit in his massively hard member. I screamed in pain and dug my nails into his back feeling every inch force its way into me.

"I'm sorry baby, are you ready? Don't worry, I've got you."

He waited for me to nod, and I did unaware of what was to come. The pain soon turned into the most intense pleasure as he continuously entered me over and over again. His cock was wet, and slid into me with ease as time passed, however I still felt every inch of it.

"Oh my god Kakashi, don't stop!"

He crashed into me faster and faster, getting deeper with each stroke.

"M-more!" I wanted more and he gave it all to me. He pounded into me as if he waited for this moment for months.

"Kakashi! I'm feeling warm again!"

"It's ok baby." He said breathless while picking up pace. I felt his cock sliding into my perfectly to the point where I felt warm and my woman hood felt as if the walls were closing in around his member.

"So tight!"

I yelled into sweet pleasure and bliss as I came on him. It was the most incredible sensation I had ever felt. My body went limp but he still wasn't finished.

"Kakashi-"

"Not yet!" He wasn't done, and I was growing weak. He held me close as he slammed into my over and over again. It still felt amazing but I was too weak to keep up.

"Almost done baby!" I soon felt his cock swell inside of me. "I'm about to cum!"

And he did, filling inside of me with both of our juices mixing into one. He collapsed onto me while pulling out, exhausted from taking me. We then fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted from what happened moments ago.


	14. Never to Be Save, Nor Sound

Chapter 14

I had awakened that day alone in my bed, trying to remember what had happened. I then remembered I had not only lost my virginity to the man I loved, but I lost my heart to him as well. All I could feel in these moments was happiness, until I realized my journey to find out my own truth was to be continued this day. I crawled out of bed feeling exhausted, struggling to stand might I add due to the jello-like feeling in my legs. I proceeded to get dressed, and then shakily head towards the main room for food because man, I was definitely hungry.

I shut the door behind me to find everyone sitting together eating breakfast: Naruto and Sasuke were antagonizing each other as usual, Sakura and my sister were scolding them of course, and Yamato and Nakusu were discussing our plans most likely. Kakashi of course was reading, however to my surprise he did stop reading to look up at me and smile. I blushed, thinking of how I just made love to that man, and seeing as it was my first time I only hoped he enjoyed it. I took my place next to my sister, trying to hide my scarlet tinted face and embarrassment.

"Good morning nee-chan, did you sleep well?"

"H-hai."

"Are you ok? You're all red! You aren't feeling ill are you?"

Kakashi got up immediately and came to my side to feel my forehead for a temperature.

"Hm, you don't seem to feel warm." He said with his brow raised in curiousity.

"I'm fine! Sheesh. I just had an uh, interesting night is all."

"Oh so its embarrassment eh?" Kakashi said teasingly.

"Oh? What happened last night nee-chan?"

"Do tell!" Sakura said giggling.

"Nothing happened! Nosy sons of-"

"Now now, let's all relax and eat breakfast without killing each other hm?" Kakashi said hastily.

With those words we all ate in silence, but Nakusu asked to speak to me suddenly. We left the room and head to the balcony as I waited anxiously for what he wanted to speak of.

"Are you ok Nakusu? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to ask you if you're going to be ok when you find out the truth of your past. I wanted to make sure this was the route you wanted to take, because you may not be prepared nor will you come back the same."

"Yes I know this already, why are you questioning me on this so suddenly? I've met my demons, and I'm prepared to fight them face on."

"I just want to make sure you'll be ok. I care about you, you know?"

"Well I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine."

"Fair enough, as long as you're prepared for everything."

"You act as if you know."

"No, I don't know for sure. However I know how much finding out whom you really are can change a person. Breaking untouched barriers can shatter your very being, or change you entirely. This thread can psychologically destroy you if you are the monster in your dreams, or awaken you to new perspectives as well as your sister. I only hope she'll love you the same if it turns out to be something you weren't hoping for."

I hadn't thought of how it would affect my sister's opinion of me, but we both deserve to know the truth no matter what happened. We wanted to be free of our past so that we may live without regret. Living a lie isn't living at all, rather just a distorted dream that masks who we really were.

"We're prepared, and no matter what happens we will get through it, because that's who we are. We're survivors."

"Well as long as you know the risks, I am with you until the end."

"Thank you Nakusu."

"Always, Fuyami." He then embraced me tightly, and walked back into the room from where we had come.

I then proceeded back to the room myself, only to see that he wasn't there. It was weird how he approached me like that; however he seemed genuinely concerned for my sister and I. I sat down, prepared for the harassment from my comrades who most likely took that the wrong way knowing how they could be.

"Oooooh Fuyami, what was that about?" Sakura giggled.

"Yes Fuyami, what was that about?" Kakashi asked, seemingly jealous.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Awwwwh c'mon, tell us!" Naruto prodded.

"It's her business, sheesh guys." My sister replied, saving me.

"It's about time we packed up and took our leave. Let's get going guys." Yamato said.

Kakashi followed me into my room, seeming a bit annoyed due to the fact I hadn't told him about our conversation.

"So, you sure everything's ok? You can tell me what happened you know; I won't be mad."

"Hmmmm I don't know. I kind of like the jealous you, it's pretty cute haha!" I teased me, making him more annoyed.

"Funny. I don't do jealous, but I do care about you."

"Don't worry so much, it's bad for your health." I winked.

He then tugged my head down by my hair and kissed me. The kiss was very aggressive, however at the same time very deep and passionate. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him and kiss back. We then broke free and I gasped for air.

"You don't have to tell me, I trust you. Just know I care about you."

I then realized he really had been concerned, and that it was cruel of me to tease him so much. I told him the conversation, and didn't hide any bit from him.

"That seems a bit out of character for him, you sure he really is just concerned?"

"Of course I do, it's not like he'd know anything to begin with."

"Well, as long as you trust him I will as well."

"You really don't like him huh?"

"He bugs me; however I don't particularly care for him the slightest bit."

"Fair enough." I kissed him lightly before changing back into my uniform. I put on my navy blue tube top as well as my black shorts. My green leaf village vest lay atop my shirt, covering my Anbu tattoo in the process. I then put on my hitai-ite with my hair back, as well as my knee-high black sandals, feeling ready for my mission.

Once farewells were made to the Tsuchikage for allowing us to stay, we continued on our mission to the Village Hidden in the Snow. On our way, I felt something in one of my pockets that I hadn't felt before. It had been a note, but when did it get there? I was very confused, and felt bit anxious as well. I reluctantly opened it to read the notes contents, and waited for my hands to stop shaking.

"Go home,

Turn back.

Did curiosity not

Kill the ill-guided cat?

I know who you are,

I'm informed of your intentions.

You will not find your peace here,

The only thing your eye will behold is anger and aggression."

Confused and frustrated as ever I crushed the note in my hands out of despair. Someone knew of our past and burdens, and was now messing with my head.

"Is that another note?" Kakashi whispered to me.

"Yes."

"Let me read it." I then gave him the note, and watched his eyes widened in concern.

"Somebody knows, Kakashi."

"We'll have to play this quietly and safe. We must keep this to ourselves, so that we don't worry the others."

"Alright, what should we do?"

"Pay attention and keep your eyes open." He squeezed my hand tightly to show his affections.

I wasn't sure of what was to come, but my anxiety crept its way back to my head and stomach reminding me that my sister and I were definitely not alone in this.


	15. Lost

Chapter 15

We continued north towards the Village Hidden in the Snow, anticipating what was to come in our ventures. As per usual, Naruto was acting impatient, Sasuke was getting irritable, and Sakura was scolding them both. The air was cool the farther north we were, and the air was a bit harder to breath due to the drastic temperature drop. The terrain was mountainous, and the trees were frost bitten as snow began to fall slowly. It was a harsh environment; however as ninja we are prepared for these inconveniences. Then it dawned on me between the usual bickering between Naruto and Sasuke: it was quiet, the earth was still, and if anything everything seemed dead. Our voices were the only thing carrying and echoing around us, but there was no wind, no leaves rustling in the wind, no animals whatsoever. Everything had become dead, if anything inanimate.

"Shut up!" I snapped at the bickering idiots.

"That's a bit harsh and random, what's wrong Fuyami?" My sister asked.

"Haven't you noticed anything?"

"Noticed what?" Naruto asked.

"Pay attention, what do you notice?"

"It's silent. Too silent." Sasuke replied.

"Precisely, we should carry on with caution in silence. So as she said, shut up." Kakashi chimed in, obviously irritated with both of them.

"Fair enough." Nakusu said.

From then on we carried on in silence. The only sounds reverberating through the mountainous terrain had been our own footsteps. The silence only increased our tension as we prepared for the worst. Our guards were up, our ears open, and our minds attempting to clear themselves from all the scenarios projecting in our minds. The only ones to seem calm had been Kakashi and Nakusu, for they've experiences this many times before. Hell I should have been on that level as well, if it weren't for the antagonist toying with my head. My thoughts plagued me as we pushed forwards through the white blanket covering our path until, out of nowhere, something fell before us. It took us a few moments for our eyes to adjust to the object in front of us, and before us laid none other than one of our Anbu agents. The body had been contorted and suffered many lacerations throughout their body. Panic flooded my sisters body, I could see it as she stood there shaking debating on actually trying to help the deceased Anbu.

"The person is dead Akiko, stay by us and pay attention!" I shouted at her, not meaning to come off harsh.

Sasuke pulled her in and covered her as she attempted to pull herself together. We waited and searched for the aggressor; however they were nowhere to be found.

"Whoever did this is toying with us, and we need to ignore him until he actually presents himself. Keep your guard up and keep moving." Kakashi replied bluntly. This didn't faze him much, however that's because as ninja we are to expect this sort of thing. It didn't faze me as much as piss me off. I wanted to find whoever was doing this and demand answers, but I couldn't afford to act rashly.

We pushed on, stomaching the image that just appeared before us once more. The peace found us, allowing us to relax only for a moment for we knew the peace would not last long. My sister was still shaking, and I can only imagine what she could be going through. She was only a medic, barely a ninja. She's seen the horrific injuries ninjas endured as well as death, but she had never been part of it. She never had her life on the line on a mission before. I taught her self-defense as well as basic survival skills, but she never had been prepared for these situations. I could only hope Sasuke would be enough to calm her nerves and bring her back to reality.

I kept worrying for my sister as we walked along the path up through the mountain side. To our right had been a shear drop, probably ranging a few hundred feet, maybe more. We passed a few cave entrances, for that was only common in mountains, and all we could see for miles was white as well as rock. Night time was only a few hours ahead of us, and the temperature had been falling every so often as day time came nearing to an end. We needed to find a cave and set up camp before the freezing temperatures would become detrimental to our physical health, for quite a few of us found ourselves coughing and sniffling. The last thing we needed was someone to fall ill with a cold along the way, therefore I had to speak up.

"Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"We need to find shelter before the freezing temperature kills us."

"I know. We can go another hour before having to set up camp."

"What if in the next hour there are no caves to be found? We can't base the on assumption."

Kakashi pondered at what I had said for a few moments, and realized I had been right. He most likely hadn't been thinking clearly due to our circumstances, and definitely looked exhausted.

"She's right Kakashi." Yamato stated.

"Alright, we'll take the next cave then."

That we did, for the next cave was only about a mile ahead thankfully, and we dropped down exhausted. Naruto lit the fire while Yamato cooked up some food over it. The rest of us set up our beds and then hungrily waited for the food to be finished. Our mouths drooled with each bite once we obtained our sustenance, and we then dreaded the discussion ahead of us about our future maneuvers for heading to our destination. We knew someone wanted us to either turn back, or torture us as some sick gig. The worst possible scenario was that this person knew my sister and I, and bore some vendetta against us.

"We're going to have to play smart if we are to make it to the village with minimal casualties." Yamato finally broke the silence.

"My opinion is that we should just ignore them, I mean they haven't approached us yet. I believe that if we keep our guard up, and pretend to not care for what they're doing, they may just grow bored and move on. Otherwise we'll piss them off enough to drive them out, and then take them out. Chances are these guys are just rogue ninjas looking for a sick thrill." Nakusu replied.

"We thought the same before, and the guy ended up a cannibal psycho." Sakura retorted.

"He may be right though; no one else knows of this mission. It's off the books." Yamato replied.

"We'll proceed with caution, however unless they do something else to hinder us we'll move on as normal." Kakashi filled in.

"How far until we reach the village?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"A few days." Kakashi seemed extremely irritable and exhausted.

"Why not we take them out now then? We can do it!" He replied.

"There's no need, it would only hinder us. Besides, we're already behind schedule." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but they could ambush us! What if they aren't just rogue ninja anyway? What if they're dangerous! This matter should be handled as soon as possible."

"If they're dangerous, then they will confront us as some point so long as we ignore them."

Naruto grew angry at the situation, and was clearly not in his right state of mind.

"Let's call it a night. We'll all have to take shifts again." I finally joined in.

"Fine. I'll take first shift Naruto said.

I was awakened in the morning to a bunch of commotion, and I was definitely not prepared for it for I felt very cranky.

"Where could they have gone!?" Sakura shouted.

"Who?" I asked.

"Fuyami….."

"What is it? Where's Akiko?"

I felt my heart begin to race as I saw my sister was not in the cave with us. Panic began to fill my chest.

"Well? Answer me!"

"Sasuke and Akiko are missing, and their belongings are still here." Yamato replied eerily.

"What the hell do you mean missing!?" I shouted hysterically.

"We don't know."

"They were there when I was on shift." Naruto said, "Naruka is missing too. He was on shift after me, and never woke the next person."

"I'm going after her."

"Going where? You don't even know where to look. You need to calm down Fuyami." Kakashi tried to calm me.

"I don't give a damn! I need to find her."

"You won't find her like this!" He held me in place, trying to calm me down. "Relax and breath, we need to come up with a plan and we won't solve anything while you're like this."

I broke down into his arms, frustrated and defeated. I wanted nothing more than to find my sister, and this son of a bitch was going to pay.

Akiko's P.O.V.

The surface I had been laying on was damp and hardened, as I sat myself up feeling chilled. I found myself as well as Sasuke in an unfamiliar cavern. It was dim making it a bit hard to see, but I could make out some stalagmites in the distance. Some beams of light fought their way to be seen throughout the cave, but they were barely noticeable compared to the dark abyss we found ourselves in.

"W-where are we? Sasuke wake up!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke!" I shouted.

"What is it?" He picked himself up and scanned the area, "Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea!" I sounded pathetic, I could tell. I was scared shitless and had no idea what to do. To top it all off, he could probably tell and that didn't help in the slightest.

"Damnit. Alright Akiko, first off you need to calm down. We'll get out of here alright?" He picked himself up and then disappeared.

"Sasuke?"

Silence. I waited for him to answer, slowly scaring myself into scenarios where he'd come back hurt or where I'd find him dead. I tried to shake the ideas out of my head, but it proved pointless.

"Sasuke!?"

"Sh. I'm right here. I just left to scan the area."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt and I panicked."

"It's fine. I found several exits, and were just going to have to try them out until we find our way out. I sent several clones to pan out the area for dead ends; we'll just have to wait for them to return. Until then let's set up a fire and eat. Fair enough?"

All I could do was nod my head. I was worried about my sister, and worried we'd never get out alive. I know Sasuke is strong, but I'm only a medic, and I'm probably holding him back.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, I'm a complete burden. I can only heal; I'm no good in a fight."

"What happened to staying happy?"

"I'm no idiot, and I can't pretend to be okay when my sisters out there possibly hurt and I'm stuck in here trapped and helpless."

"You aren't helpless, and I'm here aren't I? You're no burden, and if anything you're very important. You're going to keep me alive are you not?" His smile was absolutely beautiful, and calmed me down as I tried to take in what he had been saying.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

We continued to set up a fire and ate in silence. I wasn't sure what I could really say at the moment, I mean I had never been alone in a situation like this. Sure we talked every now and then, but for the most part I'm fairly sure he was indifferent towards me. If anything he was probably annoyed at this whole predicament. I then thought up of some ideas in my head to try and make myself useful.

"I'm going to try and find some water, I'll be back." He took off as I agreed to his statement.

I felt totally useless, for there was nothing I could really do at the moment. He set up the fire, made food, was searching for water, and scouting the area. I know I shouldn't put myself in harms ways seeing as I'm the only medic, but there had to be something I could do! I then heard what sounded like footsteps nearby what seemed like west of me. I quietly panicked trying to convince myself it was nothing, and continued to eat.

Again. The footsteps seemed closer, causing me to worry a bit more.

"Sasuke?"

No answer. I picked myself up and decided to search for whatever was making the noise. I made a torch and then went off on my search. I circled around the room we were in, if you would even call it a room, and found nothing until the footsteps occurred again. I followed the direction of the noise and then stopped to hear some more. I felt as if I were on a wild goose chase. Then I heard a noise behind a rock right by me, realizing I was closer than I had predicted. I wasn't sure what to do, for I hadn't really thought this out. What would I even do if I found my captor per say, or even an animal? I was nowhere close to being a good ninja, let alone a fighter.

"Shit." I whispered to myself in anger.

I then crept up towards the rock to see what waited behind it. I counted to three, preparing myself to jump out and potentially catch whatever it was off guard.

3. I can do this.

2. I'm not some poor defenseless girl, remember what Miyukie taught me.

1. Here it goes!

I jumped out only to see that nothing was there. I sulked, feeling as if it were for nothing.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke looked amused.

"I heard something!"

"Sure you did, let's get back to camp loser. I don't need to worry about you wandering after ghosts."

"Shut up." He laughed at me. It was kind of warming to see, considering he never really laughed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Did you find water?" I said as we sat down at the fire.

"I did." He replied handing me some.

"Thanks. Any word from the clones?"

"There's one way that hasn't led to a dead end so far."

"That's good, should we go?"

"We will, but for now well rest and go in the morning. It's going to be pitch black soon."

"Alright, will we be taking shifts?"

"Yeah, if you want I can take first."

"No it's fine, I'll take first. You've done enough."

"Alright, just wake me if something happens."

"Okay. Sleep well."

That he did, in fact he was out faster than I expected. He must have been tired, considering all he's done for us today. I sat waiting throughout the next couple hours, only to hear those dreaded footsteps again. I wasn't going to be made a fool, so I of course went after them.

"I know you're here, show yourself!"

I chased it, looking around every rock I came upon. Rock after rock, I searched only to find nothing, as if I were being toyed with. Then it hit me, I heard breathing behind me that caused the hairs to stand up one after one along my neck while goose bumps massed upon my body. My heart slammed into my chest as I shakingly turned around to see a giant wolf in front of me. It blended in with the cave, his coat the darkest color of ebony I have ever seen. His fangs stuck out white and were damp with drool giving the insinuation he was starving. His eyes were a dark forest green, looking upon my meat covered body as if he wanted to tear me to edible shreds and dine upon my dismembered corpse. I froze in terror, not even able to articulate words to shout for help. My throat went dry and my mouth numb. He changed his stance as if he were about to pounce when he suddenly collapsed from a silver black piercing his body. I looked above him to see Sasuke standing above him angrily.

"What are you doing? I said wake me if there's trouble. You shouldn't go off on your own!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to wake you. You seemed exhausted! I wanted to be useful." I sulked as he yelled at me.

"What good is a dead medic?" The words stung me, for I knew I was a medic but is that all I am to him?

"Fine. You're right. All I am is a medic anyway. Let's go back." He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He stared me down, making me nervous. The last thing I wanted to do was give away my feelings.

"Nothing."

"Whatever." We made our way back to camp in silence and then sat down as he prepared for his shift.

"You want to tell me what that meant?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It matters."

"I'm only the medic right?"

"I don't understand what you're getting at." His brow raised in amusement.

"This is obviously just a game to you. I don't matter to you, do I? I'm only of importance because I'm a medic ninja as well as part of the reason we're on the mission. You don't even care."

"If I didn't care I would have left you. You scared me shitless when I woke up and you were missing. If something had happened to you I wouldn't have forgave myself."

"Yeah well you don't exactly show it!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Act like you care!"

He then pulled my hair back and forced his lips onto mine in a sweet passionate kiss. I trembled from his touch and was left breathless by the sweet, passionate kiss we shared.

"Did I prove it?" He looked down at me, smiling from accomplishment as I tried to catch my breath. All I could do was nod as he dove back in for more, forcing his tongue into my mouth dominating me in every way. I couldn't keep up, for I was completely new to this. I wasn't sure what to do, so I let him lead. Not as if I had a choice anyway, for he was way stronger than I could ever be.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

She was frail, and I tried to be as gentle as I could, but I couldn't help myself. Her skin was soft to the touch as I trailed her body, feeling and searching every bit of her as I could. I wanted all of her, and treasured all of her. I was going to make her mine, and I held nothing back. I pushed her against the wall of the cave while I began to remove her cloths, leaving her in front of me in a cute midnight blue bra with black lace surrounding it paired with cute matching bikini line underwear. I couldn't help but gaze upon her beautiful body, and watching her blush as a reaction.

"You're absolutely stunning."

"Don't look at me like that, you're embarrassing me!"

"Don't be embarrassed, I adore everything about you. You don't need to hide anything from me, I promise."

I then removed my shirt and went back for more as I trailed kisses along her ear and neck earning moans of pleasure from her. She left me breathless with each adorable sound that came from her mouth. My hands held her hips while thrusting against her womanhood, showing her that I wanted her now. I didn't force it however, so I waited to see how she would react to me doing so. I slowly unhooked her bra to gaze upon her beautiful breasts, receiving more blushing and embarrassment from her.

"Don't be so intimidated." I whispered in her ear.

"I can't help it! I feel as if I'm going to embarrass myself in front of you. You're absolutely gorgeous Sasuke-"

"So are you, you're perfect." I replied before she could finish her sentence. I massaged her breasts as I kissed her deeply and lovingly to show how much I wanted her and cared for her. Her moans were music to my ears, causing me to get harder and harder against her womanhood. I then removed her underwear slowly to see if she'd allowed me and she to my surprise, had already been removing my own pants and boxers. I lifted her legs around my waist and held in position, then slowly entered her as she yelped in pain. She was tight and felt perfect around my throbbing dick. Then I began to thrust in and out of her, slamming into her over and over again as I felt myself get harder with each thrust. I wasted no time in picking up the pace, for I've wanted this for a while now. I was pounding her as hard as I could, but I wanted to go deeper and wanted more of her.

"S-Sasuke, I can't stand anymore." I felt her legs going numb.

"Alright Akiko, let's take this to the floor ok?"

She nodded in agreement, looking hungry for more as well as alright tired from what I had done to her so far. I laid her on the ground and propped her legs above me to gain deep entrance. I once again entered into her only way deeper than before, and she screamed in pleasure and pain all at the same time. I quickly picked up the pace and began thrusting as hard as I could in and out of her causing her walls to close in around me allowing her to climax. Her legs were shaking as I felt her cum wash over my manhood making it easier to slide in and out of her tiny tight pussy. I was nowhere near done yet however, but I did allow her legs to rest as I continued to take her harder.

"Oh Sasuke, don't s-stop!" She managed to yelp.

"You feel amazing!"

I felt myself getting closer and closer as my dick started to swell inside her. I wanted a big finish, so I flipped her around so that she was now bent over in front of me, and I took entered her doggy style. As my dick slid in and out of her I felt myself ready to climax, and I let myself release into her filling her up to the brim with my cum. I let out a final moan and then collapse next to her, allowing her to cuddle up next to me as she passed out from exhaustion. I planted a kiss on her head and whispered goodnight as I stayed up to watch over her, hoping that would be enough to show her how I felt.


	16. Imposing Persona

Chapter 16

_Anger._

_The extreme feeling of displeasure and irritability that may stem from antagonism. A feeling that boiled and coursed through my veins that only intensified with each moment my sister was gone from me._

_Anxiety._

_The feeling of extreme feeling of trepidation or tense. My whole body quivered constantly as chills forced their way through my body and fear intensified as my thoughts consumed me._

_Desperation._

_The entire absence of hope due to being worn down from unfortunate circumstances. I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to locate my lost sibling; however the longer it took to find her the more desperate I found myself becoming._

It had been day two, and we still had no sign of my sister or Sasuke. We searched every crevice, every rock, as well as several small caves nearby, yet we still couldn't even find a hint as to where they had been taken. I knew our antagonists had something to do with it, I could just feel it in my bones. I was trembling with fear and anger, I wanted to find the culprit of this horrid act and torture him until he groveled on the dirt he came from and bled out in front of me. I wanted him dead. I wouldn't stop until I found her, no matter what the circumstances.

"Fuyami." Kakashi broke into my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"It's getting close to night time; the temperatures are going to drop. We need to find shelter and I promise we'll look again tomorrow."

"I don't care. Go find your cave, I need to find Akiko."

"I know you do, but what good will come of it if you're dead from the cold? You need to be rational. I want to find her just as much as you do but we can't in these conditions."

"I don't care."

Kakashi grabbed me and was in my face about now, staring into me as if he was irritated and extremely worried.

"So help me, I will drag you into any cave if I have to. You're acting irrational and you're behavior is off the charts. I won't let you kill yourself and risk this mission of finding your sister and Sasuke. Let's go!" He was dragging me at this point, and I knew he was right. I reluctantly followed him in a nearby cave and continued to think of places my sister could have been taken to.

Once we began to set up camp, my eyes spotted something on the ground nearby. It was a tatter piece of clothing that resembled Sasuke's clothing. It had only been plain white, and could have been any ones but I chose to hold onto hope and believe it had been his.

"Kakashi, Yamato."

"Hai?"

"I found something; it may be Sasuke's."

"Let me see it." Yamato said.

They inspected the article of tattered clothing as the team seemed a bit more optimistic.

"We can't assume it is; however it could also be our culprits. Either way it's a clue and a win, for if we stumble upon them we can ambush and find answers. We'll search the cave, but we'll have to be stealthy. Do not get seen, let alone heard or it could be death. Understand?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's rest up, I'll take first watch." Yamato took his post as we all prepared for bed, nervous to find our lost teammates and family.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine, just anxious and angry."

"You just need to relax; I promise we'll find her. Sasuke is more than qualified to protect her."

"I know, I just want to know she's ok."

"I know, I know. Just rest up for now ok? I'm worried about you. You need to take care of yourself too." He lightly kissed me on the forehead.

"'I'm sorry. I will try, I don't mean to worry or burden you." I rested my head upon his lap, trying to let sleep take hold of me.

"You're never a burden, I promise."

Akiko's P.O.V.

We had been searching for several ways out of the cave, all the while getting irritable and losing hope. Every pathway led to several more. It became as if this cave had been a maze all along, and we definitely had no map for it. The deprivation from light caused our mind to play tricks on us. Sometimes it would be as if I saw things that weren't there, and the shadows tended to play tricks on us. Our food supply had been running low, but luckily for us there were sources of water within the cave. I was cold, hungry, and I missed my sister so much. I was happy to have Sasuke be with me, seeing as that increased my chances of surviving these circumstances, but I was all about to give up.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and laughter in the distance. I saw my sister and I running around as kids with Kurenai before she had went off to anbu. We were small, fragile beings, and we loved eachother very much.

"Fuyami, give me the ball!"

"Come and take it!"

"Don't be a bully"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You guys are silly. Don't make me get my mom! Can't we just play together?" Kurenai said unamused.

"Fine! You're lucky she's here! Taking my ball!" Fuyami stuck her tongue out at me while I stuck my back.

We continued to kick the ball around, and of course I stumbled and fell. I cried at the sight of my blood from a cut that had taken place on my shin. Fuyami came running and began bandaging it, and then also wiped my tears away.

"You're always so clumsy!"

"I-I'm sorry." I sobbed through my words.

"It's okay, that just means I'll always have to watch out for you."

"You don't have to; I can be strong like you!"

"You don't have to be because that's what big sisters are for right? It'll always be you and me. We'll be together forever."

"Promise?" I began choking as I tried to speak."

"Pinky promise!" We locked pinkies and hugged as we imagined the amazing ninja we would become together.

"Akiko?" Sasuke broke the flash back.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone's in the cave with us."

My heart became active as he spoke. I then heard footsteps circling the cave.

"Do you know his location?"

"I think I do, we just need to lay low and survey the area."

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Wait over there, behind the rock. Stay quiet, and pay attention."

"Alright."

What seemed about an hour had passed as I waited for him to show up. I grew nervous, for I didn't think he'd take this long until he finally showed up.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't find him. We'll just have to keep moving ok?"

"Sure."

We continued walking in silence, making our way through the rugged twists and turns of the cave. That's when I noticed something odd was occurring. He seemed to know where he was going, which was completely different compared to early when we were just guessing.

"Did you find a way out while you were searching?"

"Hm? Yeah I think so."

"Alright."

His pace had definitely been less hesitant and quicker than before. I was almost excited to think we may be able to get out and that I'd find my sister.

"So no one ever really briefed me on this mission. What's it really about?"

I was baffled, I thought everyone had known. It was definitely an uncomfortable conversation that I wasn't sure I wanted to have.

"Well, it's about finding the truth of my past."

"Oh? So where are we headed. I heard it was a random village, do you know the name?"

"The Village Hidden by Snow."

"Interesting. I wonder what it's like."

"Well we've mentioned it several times, don't you ever pay attention? You seem to like details, unless you hate us all that much?"

"Nah, I've just had a lot on my plate."

I picked up on new details about his change as we continued through the cave. His walk seemed less confident, and he seemed more talkative than before. Could it be because we had slept together? I wasn't sure, but he definitely seemed off. I shrugged it off and continued on hoping to see day light once more.

"Are we all ready to start searching?" Yamato asked.

"Hai!"

"Alright, we need to mark rocks on the cave as we travel, so we remember how to get out. If the cave splits off, we will split off into groups. We need to remain quiet, hidden, and quick. No detours, no noise, and no room for mistakes, are we clear?"

"Hai!"

"Alright. Nakusu, Naruto, and I will take one path. You three will take the other if it comes to splitting up, let's head out. Scatter!"

On command we spread out and stealthily searched the cave for my sister. I moved a bit too quickly, trying not to be sloppy but I was eager to find her and know she was ok. We eventually did make it to a split, and we separated from the other three as we continued our search. The three of us soon camp upon the remains of a fire, and grew more excited as we felt we may be closing in on them. Kakashi studied the fire, and pondered our next move.

"We need to consider that this could have been a temporary campsite for the enemy. We can't take any conclusions, and we need to move more carefully now. We may be stepping in on enemy territory."

"I agree, let's be cautious."

"Do you sense any other chakra presences?"

"No. This cave could be huge though, so don't give up hope."

"I won't."

"What's our next move sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We lay low and scan the area, then we move on."

As we scanned the area, I found the remains of a dead wolf that had been killed. There was a puncture through its rib cage, and it looked like Sasuke's chidori. I called the others too me, and Kakashi confirmed the jutsu. Considering he invented the jutsu, Sasuke was the only other one whom could know it. From there we definitely knew they were here, and hopefully close.

Akiko's P.O.V.

"Fuyami."

"Who?"

"We need to pick up the pace."

"Why did you call me by my last name?"

"Does it matter? It's your name isn't it? We need to hurry."

"Why are you so pressed on time? We'll find a way out, hurrying won't do any good."

"I'm just sick of this cave. Let's move."

A bad feeling grew into my gut, for I was starting to doubt this was Sasuke. I tried to shake the thought out of my head, but I just knew this wasn't the man I slept with, that I've grown to care for. I tried to think of the moves my sister taught me, and I came to the realization I would have to kill this man. I needed to be sure though, so I caught him off guard with a question.

"What's my first name?"

"You never told me, you keep it secret don't you?"

I then knew for sure, and quickly took a kunai in hand and slit his throat.

"That would be my sister." I looked upon the imposter as his jutsu wore off, and then worried for Sasuke seeing as I lost him.

"I'm impressed Akiko." He appeared behind me.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Relax it's me. I trailed you guys for a while now. Do you need a moment? You did just kill your first man."

He was right, and I knew it was him.

"I'll be fine, and I will let you know if I need it."

"Fair enough." He took my hand and led me down the cave, as we continued our search for daylight. I noticed he was back to normal, for he was quiet and walked slower than before. He studied the cave to remember if we had to back track. I was happy, knowing he was him and with me again.


	17. A Presence Erased

I apologize for this being over, I've been dealing with a lot lately, including the loss of a friend. Everything should be back to normal now.

Chapter 17

Ebony cascaded like a blanket as we searched further into the dark abyss that lied waiting in the cave we rushed ourselves into. Kakashi, Sakura and I grew weary of searching, for the farther in we traveled, the more disappointed we became. All we could see was the opaque imprisonment this gaping cavern was being held captive by. The only light present came from either our torchers, or the reflection from pools of water that taunted us with hope. Our irritability was more than obvious, and our time spent in this damned cave seemed to be increasing exponentially.

As we pushed forward, clinging to the hope that began losing grip as it was being held by a mere thin string, we began to hear voices up ahead. We weren't sure whom they belonged to, but we didn't waste any time trying to figure out these details. We all hid, and lied in wait of the voices to make an appearance, anxious to find out whom they were.

"We need to find the intruders, otherwise our job would be all for nothing!"

"I know sir, but they're ninja. Not only will they be hard to find, but they'll be hard to kill as well."

"Idiot!" He smacked the man across the face, holding back no disrespect. "That's why we lay traps for them; why on earth would we confront Hidden Leaf Ninja! Now get back to your job, otherwise you can die with them and kiss your lower class family goodbye!"

"Understood." The man said eerily.

"Dismissed."

I studied them as they took their leave. The man in charge was older and quite pale. Bags protruded under his angry, blood red eyes. His hair had been slicked back, taking on a pale yellow color. He bore facial hair that was well kept, along with finer clothing insinuating he was wealthy, or at least pretended to be. The other man was thin and ragged; his cloths were dirty and a bit tattered. His sandals were as worn down as his thin face. His eyes were a hallow brown and his hair was a messy mahogany color. He was beaten down, and more than poor.

I looked over at Kakashi and Sakura, and they both knew what to do. Once the boss disappeared we took no time in capturing this man, and it was more than easy. We tied him up then dragged him to a secluded part of the cave we had marked off earlier.

"Talk." Kakashi was blunt, and tired of this whole situation.

"Fuck off." Said the man.

"I suggest you be a bit more polite, otherwise you will not be in any pleasant circumstance."

Yamato, Naruto and Nakusu soon found us, and joined in on the interrogation.

"I'm not saying shit. You ninja don't scare me; you're just a buncha punks. If you're going to kill me, kill me."

Kakashi moved closer, locking eyes with him.

"Now you listen here. I have no intention of killing you; in fact we would gain nothing of it. We ninja are trained in many, many different skills. You happened to cross a few Anbu, and we specialize in not only killing; oh no, that wouldn't do us any good would it? Some of us are trained in torture, others in interrogation, and even some in genjutsu. Do you know what genjutsu is?"

"N-no. Nor do I care!"

"Let me enlighten you. Genjutsu is illusionary, and we can manipulate the flow of chakra in your brain. This causes a disruption in your senses, and with this we can make you see and experience very unpleasant things. The best part is, time is different in this illusion, so days can pass in the illusion while only seconds pass here."

"Yeah? So what?"

"We can keep you more than alive, and torture you with this special technique for hours here, while weeks pass in the justu. You will experience pain beyond your comprehension for hours upon hours, while we won't even break a sweat. You'll be puking, begging, screaming for it all the unbearable agony to stop, and wish you were dead. However there won't be anything to save you will there?"

"It's only an illusion! I bet it won't affect me at all you buncha pansies!"

"Why don't we test that theory then?" Kakashi smiled.

"B-bring it!"

"You're shaking."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alright then, here it goes."

"Let me do it, I specialize in genjutsu." Nakusu said.

"Fine. Don't kill him."

"I won't." He walked up to the man, "You won't be the same after this, don't say I didn't warn you."

He placed his hands on the man's head as our captive shook violently. Once his fingers lightly brushed his head, he screamed violently in retaliation.

"I hadn't even done anything yet."

"S-stop! Ok! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" He shouted while soiling himself in terror.

"That's more like it."

"W-we were hired by an unknown benefactor. He told us to capture a girl named Fuyami and torture her so she'd return home."

"Did you see him? What'd he look like?"

"W-we don't know cus he was wearing a dark cloak of some sort."

"Where are the others?"

"We left them in the cave to mess with them so that we'd lure the rest in and create panic within the group."

"Is that everything?"

"It is, I swear it! Now let me go you sick fucks!"

"Sorry but, we can't afford lose ends." Kakashi stated, then without hesitation slit his throat with a kunai.

"Alright, we need to find the others. We know they're here." I said.

"We'll proceed with more stealth. We stay in the same groups, but stay close. My team will remain hidden; yours will search the cave to lure them out."

"Sounds good, scatter!"

We continued to follow back to the area we came from, and then towards the path the other man had went.

Akiko's P.O.V.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, a man was screaming."

"Should we head back that way? What if it's the others?"

"You could be right, we'll back track only a little, but not too far ok?"

"Hai."

We started making our way back, only to hear footsteps in the direction we were venturing towards. We hid in the shadows, and waited for them to appear before us so that we might ambush them. However, it wasn't our captors; it was none other than my sister in the distance. I was overwhelmed with joy as I gazed upon her worried face. I began to run towards them, my feet picking up pace with each step. However Nakusu for some reason cut me off and threw me out of the way. I looked over at him only to see him smile for a second, and then he was impaled with endless kunai. Blood dripped from his smiling mouth; his eyes seemed content as his mask cracked in two and fell from his face. His pupils dilated, covering the majority of the forest green pigment that contained them. His black messy hair fell to his face as he drew his last breath. I thought he had whispered something, but I couldn't make out what it was. It then hit me as I watched him drop to the floor, lifeless and cold, that he had died.

"Nakusu!" My sister and I shouted hysterically in unison as we ran to him.

I gazed upon him hysterically as my sister then lied silent. I began vomiting, as I couldn't bare all this stress. I felt as if I was going to go insane, for this was not only another blood covered, mangled, lifeless corpse, it was Nakusu. He was family to my sister and I, and now he was gone. I couldn't handle much more of this, and I began to feel as if I wanted to scream in defeat and pain.

Fuyami's P.O.V.

Our captors began to circle around us, thinking they'd have the advantage. However something snapped in me. Anger began to consume me, as well as despair. I then remembered everything I had been taught my entire life, and that was to kill. I specialized in assassinating people, and that was exactly what I planned on doing.

I reached for my pocket and retrieved several needs from them, and I then began to coat them in ice chakra. Once this was done I boosted myself into the air and hurled them into several captors that surrounded us so that they'd protrude them. I then weaved a hand signed and released the chakra, causing the ice that coated the needles to expand and fracture into giant shards that mangled each body around me. Only two remained from the group, and as they tried to run Kakashi immediately killed them with chidori. Blood soaked the cavern floor, as well as body parts from what I had done. I panted heavily as tears swelled into my eyes.

The leader stood and watched everything happen, however disappeared without a sound. He smiled as he retreated to the shadows, and his chakra became insensible. I returned to my sister whom was holding Nakusu close to her, whispering that it should have been her and not him into his ear. Guilt began to consume her, until Yamato placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Let's go burry him." He said grimly.

All she could do was nod in agreement.

Kakashi hoisted him up on his shoulders as we found our way out of the cave. We found a peaceful spot to lay him to rest, and I sat near his grave with Akiko for the remainder of the day. A pain swelled inside me as I begged for him back; however I would never be the same, for a loved one left me today, and he would never come back.


	18. Nostalgic Atmosphere

The next two days remained silent, cold, and even empty. We finally continued back on track with everyone together again and intact; well almost everyone. We had lost Nakusu just the other day in a horrible predicament, and my sister and I would never be the same. Yamato seemed to be handling it alright, but then again he was never one to relay his feelings. Unfortunately as ninja we don't have the luxury or time to cope with loss, and it is anything but foreign to us. We wear our losses as scars, they are present yet never visible, and if they are visible then we have lost our way. We have to move on otherwise our emotions could kill us; therefore we push forward and continue on with our lives constantly burying our grief. This is the life of a ninja, the burden we all must take part of.

On a brighter note, if you could even call it that, we were drawing near to our home village. Pretty soon we would be infiltrating, and pretending to be anyone but ourselves. Gathering any information we can would prove to be most difficult, but that's just another obstacle we ninja are trained for. The village lied only a few hours ahead, and soon enough we would need to change out of uniform and prepare to gain access. Luckily there are rumors of the village being a normal resting point around here; however I still find it odd we have little information on it. The Leaf likes to keep tabs on any villages we stumble upon whether on purpose on accident, but this one seems to have avoided the books. My gut began to give me a horrible feeling, but I mentally prepared myself for I knew this is what I wanted.

"Were getting close everyone, and were going to have to change soon."

"What are we disguising ourselves as? Other ninja?" Naruto asked.

"No, just normal travelers." Yamato then threw us a bag of casual, everyday attire. "They should fit, if not make it work."

We then packed away our uniforms that we had been originally wearing, and decided to change now before we arrived. I ended up wearing my hair in a normal side-swept low pony tail, without my hitai-ite. I wore a simple, loose-fit purple shirt paired with small, tight black leggings. I then put on my black boots, white coat, and back pack while waiting for my team. Everyone else dressed fairly simple as well. My sister wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with black leggings, Sasuke wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with black pants, and Sakura wore a pink long-sleeved sweater with white pants. That wasn't very surprising of Sakura, she really loves pink. Naruto didn't stray much either, and wore a navy blue v-neck t shirt along with tan pants and a red jacket. What stunned me the most, was probably seeing Yamato and Kakashi out of uniform. They both looked handsome and tamed as opposed to their normal rogue look. Yamato wore a red, quarter-sleeved shirt with nicer black pants, while Kakashi wore a v-neck, white sweater paired with black pants as well. We all wore scarves and gloves to help fight the cold, for temperatures could hit a low as below freezing here. We also concealed kunai with us in case of emergencies.

Once we were all prepared we made our way toward the village once again, and snow began to fall and blanket the ground, giving me a sense of déjà vu. The air was dense and the atmosphere so familiar. Images raced through my mind as I tried to remember, but without a doubt kept failing to put a time or place on them. I could make out the pond in the distance, far beyond a breach in the forest, making me recall my nightmares. I shivered as the hairs crept along my neck, and pain as well as fear began to spread throughout my body. I felt almost paralyzed with anxiety feeling as though something horrible were to happen. Before I knew it the group was ahead as I stood still wracked with nervousness. My sister looked just as uncomfortable as I see her turn around to look at me.

"Fuyami?" Kakashi asked in my ear, appearing from nowhere.

"This isn't right."

"Are you okay to continue?"

I snapped out of it, realizing I was only causing myself fear.

"Yeah. Let's go."

I shook my head and dismissed my panic. Kakashi put his arm around me as we continued to the gates of the village. Guards stopped us at the gates to get information of our travels. Yamato and Kakashi gave them our information and handled the details while the group and I waited to the side.

"You ok?" Akiko asked.

"I'm fine; this place just feels weird is all."

"I know what you mean, I feel odd too."

"I'm sure it'll pass, and who knows? Maybe we'll remember again."

"That's what I'm afraid of, what if we don't want to remember?"

"It's all a matter of perspective and in the past. We're different now, and knowing who we are will benefit us greatly."

"I guess, I just don't want nightmares of something I could've left forgotten, you know?"

I looked down, sulking at the thought of my sister dealing with my own pain. I didn't want her to come in the first place, and she's already been scarred enough.

"Fuyami, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I know you suffer even without the memories, and that probably makes it so much worse than knowing."

"It's okay, I know what you meant. I don't want you to suffer either; you don't have to search for answers. You could just stay in the hotel."

"That would only make me a coward. Besides, I am curious as to who I am. I can deal with it, I promise!"

"Fine, but don't leave my sight again. I already lost you once you know." I frowned remembering how she had been taken from me.

"I won't, and you better not get hurt!" She hugged me tightly, making me worried for her safety as I recalled the previous events.

"I'm sorry I got Nakusu killed." She pouted. I knew she would blame herself.

"It's not your fault, he chose to save you. Don't blame yourself ok? I'm just happy it wasn't you."

"I know." She started to bite her lip, fighting the tears that fought to surface.

"You guys ready to find an inn to stay for the next week or so?" Yamato interrupted the conversation before my sister could break down.

"Hai!" We all responded.

"Then let's go!"

We all followed him into the village, which seemed more and more familiar as we traveled towards the center. The scent of burning wood as well as fresh bread filled the atmosphere of the village, creating a home-like feeling in my bones. The town seemed active for the most part, but definitely quiet and withdrawn. The kids played off with each other, while the adults gossiped or worked. I could smell ramen coming from a nearby restaurant, which Naruto took no time in begging to eat at. We all reluctantly agreed, and sat down to eat real food for the first time since our stay at the Village Hidden by Stone.

"This is so good! Thanks Yamato sensei!" Naruto managed to spit out as he stuffed his face with ramen.

"Don't thank me!"

"Aren't you paying though?"

"What!?" Yamato almost passed out.

We all found ourselves laughing in retaliation.

"Why thank you, I had no idea you would be treating." Kakashi teased.

"Very funny."

"What will we do now?"

"Well, we finally made it, so we will eat than find a couple rooms to stay in. We'll research and gather information on the truth tomorrow, but for now we should rest. The last few weeks have been harsh enough, and this mission is overdue."

"I apologize. This is my fault; I didn't think there'd be so much trouble."

"There's no need to apologize, and no way would you have known about any of these problems. I would be the same way if I didn't know my past."

I remained silent, unsure of how to answer. Once we had finished eating, we found two rooms for use to stay in. Everyone went to the bath house to wash up, but I quickly left back to the room to relax and collect my thoughts.

"You ok?" Kakashi again snuck up on me as I lied in my bed reading.

"Yeah, I'm just reading Make-out paradise."

"Ah, I see. That's the third one isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's fantastic."

"I know, I've read it twice now." He winked, and then relaxed next to my on the bed.

"You know, the books are decent at getting your mind off of everything, but I know something better."

"Oh really? That would be?"

"A walk around, and maybe desert with a nice guy to escort you."

"So…a date?"

"You could label it that."

I looked up at him, grinning and most likely blushing.

"What time would that be?"

"How about now?" He tilted my head up toward him.

"I'd have to check my schedule, it can be quite busy." I teased while pulling down his mask.

"I think I could loosen it up a bit, I'm fairly convincing."

He then parted my lips with his tongue, forcing entry and kissing me deeply. He seemed a bit aggressive, but we have had a stressful week, and I liked it. He then moved on top of me, allowing his hands to roam my body, causing my heart to begin racing rapidly. I felt intense sensations everywhere, while my woman hood began to feel sensitive and wet, reacting to his touch as I began to desire more.

"I want everything off of you." He whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine.

"I want you in general." I teased back while biting his ear.

He moaned in retaliation and began to remove my clothing bit by bit. I then lied naked in front of him, waiting for what he had prepared next. He was patiently staring at my nude body, and though he remained silent his eyes spoke for him. His stare was passionate, as well as desiring as if he had been waiting for me these past few days.

Chapter 18

He then removed his shirt, revealing his beautifully carved torso that had a few sexy scars decorating it. I allowed my hands to roam his chest and abs as I planted kissing along them. He shivered in response as I began to remove his pants, but before I could continue he stopped me, and began to turn me around.

"Bend over Yukie."

I bent myself over, preparing for the sweet seductive pain I was about to endure. As he entered me I jolted a bit, for it was nothing short of a tight fit. However the pain became pure bliss as he slid in and out of me, creating an erotic sensation that pulsed throughout my vagina. The deeper he went, the wetter I became allowing me to enter me with ease. I felt every inch of his shaft as he glided into me, allowing my body to tense more and more as my walls pulsated with each thrust. I had never felt so amazing, and never wanted this pure ecstasy to end. He then flipped me on top of him and he sat onto the bed, for he sensed I wasn't able to hold myself up much longer. I took over, moving both upwards and down as my woman hood covered his member. He nibbled and sucked on my breasts and neck, being indecisive of where to stay driving me crazy with pleasure. His moans were adorably sexy, making me increase in stamina as I picked up the pace. My walls began to tighten around him as I felt my climax drawing near. I couldn't quite get there, which caused him to force me onto my back and crash into me with a pure burst of speed and power. I couldn't hold any of it in as he forced me to burst out loud as I exploded into pure euphoria. He soon followed me after, releasing inside of me and collapsing onto me.

"I love you, Kakashi." I said as he kissed my forehead.

"You have no idea Miyukie."

Kakashi then pulled me into his arms as we found ourselves passing out from exhaustion. I was once again happy, and forgot of my troubles for the night.


	19. Lost Information

Chapter 19

Fu….

Fu…..

Fuyami? It has to be here

There has to be something….

Tragedies….

Murders…

My hands rummaged through files upon files as I tried to gather information on what happened so long ago. Unfortunately I couldn't ask anyone without giving a hint away of who I was; though if anything I'd hoped my sister and I would be long forgotten. To my surprise, there seemed to be no information on any deaths in the past two decades let alone my surname. It seemed almost suspicious that the whole incident would be buried, as if it were purposefully covered up. It then dawned on me I could possibly ask someone here, for my forged papers were legitimate enough to con them into thinking I was someone other than a Fuyami. I then took it upon myself to build enough courage and go ask the librarian.

As I drew closer I noticed that the librarian was an older woman; which worked in my favor for she could have been around then. She was tall, probably around 5'8, and very, very emaciated. Her boney cheeks paired with a pale complexion made her seem as if death circled her aura, if it weren't for her angry, irritable demeanor. Her eyes held a vacant, opaque color and seemed extremely shallow, and here smile seemed to be in a permanent scowl. She was mean, and she was indefinitely impatient.

"Excuse me miss?" I asked quietly, hoping to not disturb her.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was curious if you've lived here your whole life? I know it's an odd question, I just happen to be into history is all."

"Yes. Is that all?" She seemed to be growing agitated.

"Well, no. I overheard from another village about a murder that occurred in a village, which by description seemed a lot like this one. It happened oh, I don't know, I believe fifteen maybe sixteen years ago? I can't seem to find any records on it."

"Then it didn't happen."

"Well you lived here your whole life; are you sure it didn't occur?"

"No. Now why are you so curious? Believing legends and tales will only cause you trouble."

"But-"

"But nothing. If you haven't any important questions, then scram! I'm busy you know."

I walked away, noticing that she had clearly been hiding something. I was absolutely aggravated she wouldn't give me anything, but I also knew I couldn't push her otherwise she'd get curious. I pouted feeling as if I were at a dead end. Maybe I should talk to the head of the village? No that would be stupid; I'd get us all into trouble. Well, it could be worth a shot, I can't have come all the way here for nothing.

My feet carried me back to the room to where Kakashi and Yamato were relaxing and digging through paperwork.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Private files at the head's quarters."

"How?" I realized how stupid of a question that was. We all were Anbu at one point.

"Do I really have to answer?"

"No." I sulked.

"Why the long face?"

"I've reached a dead end."

"Oh really?"

"I was considering questioning the head of the village, but I know that'd be suspicious."

"Not really, as long as you play your cards right." Kakashi replied cheekily.

"I asked the librarian, and she seemed to be hiding something. She got rather uncomfortable and nasty."

"Interesting. Maybe she'll come around."

"I doubt it. I could have sworn I saw fear in her eyes."

"Even more interesting."

"What would you guys suggest?"

"Well if we can't find anything here, we may as well talk to the head."

"Fair enough. I told the librarian I was into history. Go with that pitch?"

"Seems reasonable."

"Alright then, let's dig through these files."

Hours had passed causing paper cuts to cloud over my finger tips from rummaging through the mounds of paper work. At first, I felt a loss of hope taking over me; that was until I found a file with a name that rather stuck out to me. Hotaru.

December 17th

Local village family, the Hotarus, had been mass murdered by an unknown culprit. One of their Daughters, Hana, was found raped with her neck snapped. Her twin, Tanuki, was found with his neck equally snapped, as well as bruises covering his body. The father, Fuzen, was impaled by a katana,and left in the living room with his entrails protruding from his body. The last body had been the newborn, Kiyoko, was found asphyxiated in her crib. We believed the culprit had been one of the children that had been found soaked in blood. However since her sister had been raped, we had to consider different options. The head of the village, Tenma, decided to cover it up by blaming the daughter. We then exiled the remaining daughters from the village, however the other son, Hisoka, seems to be missing.

January 10th

A man claiming to be the murderer became the benefactor of the village as long as we kept the information a secret and the files locked away. We wiped the information from history as if it never happened, and mention of the event became taboo. The man we later found out was none other than-

The next page seemed to have been missing. I angrily threw the file down, trying to figure out where the page had been as I tore through the other files. I was one step closer toward the truth, yet a million miles away all at the same time.

"Fuyami, are you ok?"

"Not really, I was this close to truth! We have to find the murderer!"

"Relax, we'll find it. For now we should call it a night, ok?" Kakashi said, kissing my forehead.

"Fair enough, though I doubt I'll be able to sleep."

I angrily slammed my door, frustrated with the situation as well as my memory. I threw my self onto my bed, and screamed angrily into my pillow. I wanted to give up, as well as remember more than anything. My mind began to compile all the information I had just received, as well as forcing itself to remember what had happened. However no matter how hard I tried, I constantly drew to a blank just like before, and before. Until I started to see my dreams flash in my mind, as if they were real again. Mentally exhausted, my visions began to grow blacker, and blacker, until I lay there unconscious, staring at the blood soaked girl in front of me, that because to be consumed by the blackness.


End file.
